Tugging My Ear Fanfiction
by Maxon's Dear
Summary: So I picked up where The Selection left off, with America and Maxon. It's a work in progress though so I will be updating chapters as often as possible. I also have a tumblr blog dedicated to the book the-selection-prince-elite. where the fanfiction can be read! I have gotten some reviews about how the changing point of views can be confusing, so almost every paragraph it changes.
1. Chapter 1-11

**Chapter 1**

"Miss! You have to get up!" Ugh, I did not want to get up yet. "No. Not yet!" I rolled onto my stomach. "Miss please! We're under attack!" My eyes shot open; Anne was opening up the passage in the corner. That meant it was the southerners. A crash sounded from outside the door, Lucy started to frantically cry. "Take her! Mary take her down the passage Go." "Miss what about you?" Mary asked. The door began shaking violently. "NOW MARY!" I shouted. "We'll be right behind you Mary! We just have to close the passage first!" Anne and I began closing the door just as the door burst open. The rebels were in the room, we were out of time, Anne was in front of me, and there was only enough time for one of us to get through. Instinctively I pushed Anne through, and pressed the close button. She was safe I on the other hand was still in the room with the rebel. Well at least everyone was safe, especially Maxon. Then everything went Black.

My eyes searched for her, the other five girls were here but where was America. My eyes stayed fixed on the door for what seemed like hours, but it must have only been a few minutes. To my relief I saw two of her maids walk through the door; I think their names were Mary, and Lucy. She must be just after them. The relief rushed through my body. I walked to the door, fast, but America was not behind them. Wait there was someone else was at the door, could it be her? My heart soared with hope, only to crash and burn. It was not America, but her maid Anne. I rushed to her side. Her eyes looked so sad. "I'm so sorry, your highness. The door burst open and she pushed me through than closed and locked the door. There was nothing I could. Sh-sh-she must have been taken by them." She kept rambling on but I couldn't hear her anymore. They took her, the girl I love. She can't be gone, she can't be dead I would be able to tell. It took all of a second for me to decide to go find her. I throw the door open, take the guard's weapon, and run up to her room's door. I get there, but it's still locked. I bang on the door, until I remember the code to open the door. I find the padlock; enter the code, and the door flies open. I sprint into the room just in time to see the rebel leave the room with her, America, dangling over his shoulder. She looks unconscious and for a moment I'm stricken with fear, but I quickly snap out of it and run after them. As I enter the hallway, I see guards and rebels everywhere, all fighting. It takes a moment to find them in all the confusion. "AMERICA!" I keep screaming her name as I run towards them. I realize she is unconscious but I keep screaming her name louder and louder willing her to hear me, and fight back against him. "AMERICA! AMERICA WAKE UP!"

"America. America wake up!" I hear a voice, but my mind is foggy and I can't tell who it is. "AMERICA" This time it was definitely Maxon, but what was Maxon doing here? I look up , or try to anyways because I am currently being carried over a rebels shoulder. "America!" I look and see Maxon running towards us "Maxon!" I start fighting back; kicking my legs jabbing my nails into him, scratching clawing, whatever it took to break free. This slowed him down enough to let Maxon catch up to us. "Let go of her!" He points the guard's gun squarely at the rebel, why won't he take the shot? Then I realize why I am in the way, he doesn't want to risk hitting me. The rebel turns around to face Maxon this is my chance. I keep struggling fighting, until finally he drops me. Maxon takes his shot. It hits the rebel, and he falls down. We should check if he's dead, but I am too consumed with Maxon. They way he is looking at me.

I know I just shot someone and I really should care about the fact that I just took a life, but all I can think of is that America is safe, for now. I run over to her. "America, Oh America I was so worried." And without a second thought I kiss her, a deep passion filled kiss.

**Chapter 2**

The kiss radiated down my body, and I was lost in it. A crash brought us back down. "Maxon…" I said as I looked around. The rebels and guards were still fighting. "We should get you back to the safe-room. It's dangerous here, you could get hurt." He grabbed my hand, and led me back to the secret entrance to the safe room, making sure we weren't followed. He shut and locked the door behind us. Right before we rounded the last corner to the door entering the safe room. "I'm sorry America, I shouldn't have done that-" "Done what? Save me? I could have been killed! I'm glad you saved me." He looks at me shyly, then down at his feet "No, not about that, about the kiss, I'm sorry I was just so caught up in the moment, and I couldn't resist, and I-I" I could stop his ramblings with a kiss, and I wanted to. What about Aspen though? Could I just forget about him and my love for him? And in that moment I could. "Don't worry about the kiss, the kiss was passionate and wonderful." He looked up at me with longing hopeful eyes, and with a mischievous grin. I took my opportunity and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, at first, tender and sweet, but it grew. This kiss became more powerful and passionate. That moment was pure bliss, and happiness. No thoughts about the rebels, no worry for our lives. Just a sweet, passionate kiss filled our minds, our thoughts. Neither of us wanted to break the moment but we had to, people were definitely worried about Maxon. "We have to go in the safe room now" he said. "I know, we do." I say with a sigh. "I wish I could hold your hand as we walked in." He whispered, and I could tell he was asking for permission. Should I let him? He just saved me, risked his life for mine. It was more than that though, the thought of walking holding hands made me happy, excited even. "Then why don't you?" I whisper back. He smiles. One of those smiles that reaches your ears, then he grabs my hand.

We walk through the doors, my hand in hers, fingers entwined. Happiness radiates throughout my body. _**She **_kissed _**Me**_. We are met with people rushing towards us; America's maids, Silvia, Marlee, and lastly my parents. "Why would you ever do something like that? I was so worried!" My mom rushes up and hugs me "Mom I had to" I say hugging her back "Can we talk about this later? In a more private setting." She looks at me with knowing eyes "Of course honey." Then she goes and sits back down with my father. She knows how I feel about America now, there's no hiding it anymore. I know this means she'll be expecting me to choose America to be my wife and soon. I also know this puts me in a tight spot with America, I still don't know her exact feelings on me, and I know she's still hurt over her ex-boyfriend from back home. I'll have to talk to her after, but right now none of it matters cause I am holding her hand and she is looking at me with those dazzling eyes, I'm about to kiss her when a voice, and a rather forceful pull rips me from her. "Oh Prince Maxon I thought you were going to die! I'm so glad your back!" I turn my head to face the voice to find Celeste staring back at me.

We were about to kiss. Right in front of everyone, but of course Celeste wouldn't let that happen. Of course she would rip Maxon's hand away from mine. Just like that my happy joyous mood is gone. My hand feels cold now, but I put a smile on my face. I'll talk to him later anyways. Marlee comes up and hugs me so tight I feel like my ribs are going to break. "Mar-lee I-can't-breathe!" "Oh my gosh sorry!" She lets me down and I take a large breath. Marlee is speaking so fast I can hardly keep up "I thought you were captured or worse DEAD, and then Maxon rushed off and grabbed the guards weapon and everyone was having a fit, but then you guys came back and were holding hands! Oh just come here!" She hugs me again, but this time more gentle, and I hug straight back.

We walk off from the group. "I guess Celeste didn't waste anytime stealing the spotlight from you, America. Just look at her over there! She didn't even you a minute before she ripped your hands apart. I just don't understand how she's still here!" Marlee was right I stared over at Celeste, hugging Maxon, I almost died, and she couldn't even give me my moment without ruining it. I see Maxon looking across the room, looking for me. His eyes search until they find me, he excuses himself from Celeste and begins to cross the room. I can see Celeste staring daggers at me but I don't care, I'm just happy that I mean more to him than she does. "Hello my, Dear" "Oh don't even start" I reply, but I can't help the smile escaping my lips.

**Chapter 3**

"Marlee, could we have a moment alone? Please?" "Oh yes sure, Prince Maxon of course!" I take the spot next to America, and just look at her for a minute, all of her. It only takes a moment until I notice her hands; they're covered in blood. How did I not notice this earlier? Was it her blood, or the blood from the rebel? "Your hands!" I say as I grab them from her lap. I hold them in my hands, turning them over, examining them. Her hands were fine, as far as I could tell, but still. "We'll have to clean that up later." I look up at her, I want to kiss her so bad, and I can tell that she wants to kiss me too that look in her eyes tells me so. I can't kiss her though, not in here when the room is filled with all the other girls that wouldn't be right. "Maxon, thanks for saving me. I know that must have taken a lot. You risked your life for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She looks into my eyes "Seriously, thank you." I put my arm around her, and she leans her head on my shoulder. It felt right being this close. "America, it only took a minute for me to decide to save you. You know how I feel about you, and I would never let anything bad happen to you." I kiss her on top of her head. That much is acceptable with everyone else here, but I really just want to kiss her lips and never stop. "America, speaking of my feelings… My mom can tell, and she wants to talk about it. I know I said I would by you time, especially now since it's possible, and I want to give you enough time to figure out your feelings. But… I don't know how this will affect that plan." She looked at me.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything for now. I'll talk to you after I talk to her, and let you know what's happening." The all-clear signal started. America and I stood up together. "Want to walk me to my room?" she asked eyes hopeful. I smiled "You ask for such simple things, I can't deny you." I extend my arm to her. That brought a smile to her face.

Maxon and I began to walk to the door, the girls giving me the death stare, except for Marlee of course. I could care less though; I was in my own bubble of bliss. As we walked I thought more about what Maxon had said about his mom knowing how he felt. This put things in a more rushed state, but my feelings for Maxon were growing, and my feelings for Aspen were changing. It was confusing, and I would have to spend time sorting this out. "What are you thinking about?" "My feelings for you." I say as I look at him. "Are they good or bad thoughts?" He asked sheepishly, but they way his eyes looked at mine, like they were searching for something, I could tell he really wanted to know the answer. "Good thoughts, confusing, but good thoughts" I entwine my fingers into his. We arrive at my door, and just stand there. Neither of us wanting to end the moment, until finally he gives me a shy kiss, and says goodbye. "I have to go talk to my mother now, you'll see me at dinner though." I watched him walk down the hallway, then I went into my room. The door was pretty much busted, and the rest was in shambles. I sighed. Lucy, Anne, and Mary entered the room, and we began to get to work on fixing the room, except Lucy, I let her sleep in my bed and recover from the attack. It took us until dinner but we finished most of the cleaning. I spent the time cleaning to sort my feelings; it was easier with something to do. I thought about all the memories I had with Aspen, and the life I had planned with him. Could I just forget about all of them? They say you never forget your first love and I know I will never forget Aspen. I will always have feelings for him I'm sure, but the feelings I have for him have changed. They no longer feel like the fireworks, 100% completely in love anymore. I look at them more as my past; I love him like anyone loves their first love when they look back at it. What I have with Maxon is, well its indescribable. He understands every thing about me, when he looks at me my heart races, I- I- I love him. I understand that now. I love Maxon Schreave.

"Maxon, do you love her?" How could I explain America and I's relationship? I love her, I know I do, but what does she feel for me. "Mom, it's not that simple. I love her, I know you have already figured that out. However America's and I's situation is hard to explain." "Oh I knew you loved her! Well Maxon if you love her, marry her, it's as simple as that." I would if I could mom. "Mom it's not that simple. I have an opportunity to help the war by marrying Elise, and Marlee is Illéa's favourite, and I don't want them to dislike me or my wife from the start, or-" I was interrupted from my ramblings by my mother "Maxon, we can figure out another way to end the war, and I'm sure no one will hate you because you followed your heart." I sighed, then we went to dinner. As we walked through the doors I caught America's eye, and tugged my ear. She tugged her ear in response. She looked excited, nervous, and happy. I wanted to kiss her badly, dinner, was going to be hard to sit through.

"America, I don't think I can hold my mom off for very long, she keeps insisting I marry you. That I get down on one knee and propose right now." I told America as we entered her room. I wondered how she would take this, but I didn't expect what she said next. "Then why don't you? Maxon I know I told you it's possible, but I didn't realize how fast I would fall in love you." I look at her, surprise and shock on my face. "You- You love me?" She looks down at the floor now, and shuffles her feet. "Yes, Maxon I love you."

**Chapter 4**

That was all it took, just to hear her say she loves me. I kiss her. A real kiss, not a shy slow kiss. We just stand there kissing; the passion burns throughout our bodies. We move closer to the bed now, and I know we need to stop but it's hard to concentrate on anything but kissing her. "Am- (kiss)Erica. We need to stop now." I pull her away from me. She looks at me, longing written all over her face, and in her eyes. "I know." She sighs, disappointment now covers her face, "It's illegal." "Not for long." I reply with a wink, and a mischievous grin. That makes her laugh. I love her laugh. I just stand there staring at her laugh. There's a knock on the door. I sigh "I guess I better be leaving now, until next time Lady America." I bend down kiss her hand, give one last wink and leave, just as her three maids, Lucy, Anne, and Mary walk through the door. "Ladies." I say as I leave. I have to find my parents, and ask them what the next step is, now that I plan on marrying America.

I sighed then fell back onto my bed. Did I rush into this? I know I love Maxon, but should I have thought about it for longer than I did? Was telling him this soon a mistake, I mean I just got out of a serious relationship. No, No I know it wasn't a mistake. "Miss, do you want us to stay tonight?" Hmm what? I lift my head up off the bed and look over at Anne "No, that's fine you guys can go." I smile then lay my head back down on the bed. I get ready for bed, my mind still racing with so many questions. What will happen tomorrow? Will he just send everyone home? Will his parents like his decision? Well at least his mom will, but how will his dad take the news, when he could have ended the war by marrying Elise? Should I tell aspen? Or let him find out on his own? No, I should tell him, that's the right thing to do. I pull the covers up, to my face and fall asleep wondering how I would break the news.

"Mom, Dad." I say looking them squarely in the eyes "I have decided who I want to marry." My mom looks at me, smiling from ear to ear "America?" She asks me already knowing the answer. "Yes, America, I love her." My dad looks happy, and excited but still keeps restrained. "Son, have you thought about this all the way through?" He asks me keeping his tone level, but I can hear some of his excitement behind it. "Yes, I've thought about it for so long, I fall asleep thinking about our lives together, and how beautiful she is. She's all I dream about, and thinking about not marrying her pains me. I want to spend all of my time with her, and never let her leave my side." I look up to my dad's eyes. He's smiling down at me "Well son, that means you love her, and if you love her, I love her." Once my parents fully understood my feelings we got down to talking about how we should approach this, since we had only narrowed it down to the elite, The final six. The main question we had was should we send everyone home and propose now, or narrow it down to the final 3 then decide, as was normal. It took a while, but we decided on narrowing down to the final 3, I love America, and that wouldn't change, but this made it easier. The girls thought there would be one more "cut" and it would be easier dealing with 3 crying girls, and then 2 crying girls separately, than all 5 at once. I left the room feeling accomplished, and happy. In two, maybe three weeks I would officially be engaged to America. The thought made me smile.

I woke up calm. I had thought about how I would do this all night, but I finally decided I would just tell Aspen everything all at once. Mary, Lucy, and Anne help me get dressed and I see Aspen outside waiting for me. I mouth to him we need to talk. He nods. "Excuse me ladies, but I have to speak with Lady America after what happened during the last attack, there are a few more security measures we have to go over." They leave the room, then it's just Aspen and I alone in the room. He smiles at me, but I only give a weak one in response. Now that I actually have to tell him, it seems so much harder than what I pictured. "What's wrong?" He looks at me now with a frown. "Aspen, I- I wanted to tell you in a person. I don't know how to tell you this but, I-" He cuts me off. He knows me too well "You don't love me anymore. I can tell." He looks at me, it's easy to tell he's hurt. I understand but I have to keep telling him everything "Maxon, and I were talking and well, he feels the same way as I do." "You love him?" He's hurt, and angry, but the words come out as barely whispers. "Aspen, I do love him. Something changed about my feelings for you in-between that night in the treehouse, and now. I'm sorry, I really am Aspen, and you'll always have a place in my heart, but my heart belongs to Maxon." He turns to leave, "America, I hope you're happy with him. I know that sounds sarcastic, but I truly mean it. You deserve to be happy Mer." Just like that he walks out of the room. I sit there for a while. I feel like a horrible person, I told him I never stopped loving him, and at the time I thought it was true. I sigh. Then Mary and them come back in and help me get ready.

**Chapter 5**

Mom and I had talked about whether or not we should send home 3 of the girls before the Illéa Capital report, or after. I said I would feel bad knowing that I'm going to be sending them home soon, but talking about them on the report. However since it was Thursday, my mother decided it should be after, let them have one more night of fun, so I agreed. We agreed that I should hint at the fact that I have found a favourite, or maybe 3 favourites in this case, so that the girls going home wouldn't be blindsided by the fact. I wanted to spend the day with America, just like I want to spend everyday, but I was kept busy with meetings for most of the day, and didn't get to see her once, except when we passed each other in the hallway. I wouldn't be able to see her at all until the couple interviews later tonight with Gavril. I checked my watch; it was time to get ready for the Capitol Report.

"Miss we have your dress ready!" I stared as Lucy, and Mary brought in the gown. It was beautiful; The top half was all silver crystals, it was a sweetheart neckline and strapless, the bottom half was a lovely lilac. "It's gorgeous, and amazing, and beautiful!" "Try it on!" They all say in unison. They help me get the dress on and zipped up. It feels so soft. They help me finish getting ready for The Report, and do my hair, and makeup. I head down the stairs, and see all many of the other girls, this time a few of them in red, Celeste among them. I find Marlee and walk over to her "America! You look stunning! I love your dress." She hugs me and I hug her back. "Thank you! Marlee you're dazzling! And your dress is much more enchanting! I love the colour!" Her dress was a like a light gold, with a light pink as well. It looked lovely on her. "Ladies." I could tell it was Maxon I turned around, smiling. "You two look amazing." He hugged Marlee first then me. "Marlee, I hope you wouldn't mind me stealing Lady America away for a few moments?" "No problem." Marlee gave me a huge smile and a wink, before I walked off with Maxon.

America looked stunning. I could barely keep myself from kissing her in front of everyone. "You look beautiful. Honestly, I don't think I have ever seen anyone look as good as you do right now." "Well, one can't help being born into perfection." I laughed at that, and so did she. "So I talked to my mother about what we should do moving forward, and me wanting to marry you. She suggested that during the interview that I have a favourite, or maybe 3 since I will have to choose 3 girls to stay, and then pick you." "That's smart, this way we won't be blindsided when you send girls home." "We?" I ask her "Yes, I am one of the elite, aren't I?" I laugh, "My dear you are so much more than that, you're practically my fiancée!" That makes her smile. I love her smile. It's the kind of smile that makes you want to smile. "So, Prince Maxon, is there a reason why you would make me walk inside, where no one else can see us?" I looked around; wow we did walk inside huh. "Well it wasn't my intention, but lets take advantage of this opportunity." I cup her face in my hand and kiss her. It was just a quick kiss, but already my mood is better. "We better get back, it's almost time for the interviews." She's right but I can't help myself from stealing a kiss, before taking extending arm to her and leaving the room.

**Chapter 6**

I watched America take her seat, and then ran over to my spot just in time. "Ladies and Gentlemen the man of the hour, His majesty Prince Maxon." The camera focused on Gavril and I "So Prince Maxon, you almost didn't make it to your seat in time? Would you like to explain why?" Should of guessed I would be asked why "Well, I misjudged how much time I actually had, so I asked Lady America for a walk, and we lost track of time." Should I have said that, would America be mad? I glanced over at her, she didn't look mad; she was just smiling. "So, would you say you are closest to Miss. America?" "I am closer to a few girls, America, being one of them." "Well, let's see if we can figure out who your favourites are tonight!

First up was Elise, she was one of the ones I planned on keeping, with her family in New Asia, hopefully keeping her might help the situation over there, even the slightest bit would be help. "I sat close to her, laughed when she made jokes, did what I could to see to make it look like she was a favourite, when really I was just thinking of America. "Well Elise it was great talking to you! But now it's time for Lady Celeste! Lady Celeste if you please!" Celeste wasn't one of the ones I planned on keeping. She sat near me, too close. I tried to discretely move away. "So Lady Celeste do you believe you are one of the favourites?" I looked at her as she answered, "Well I sure hope so Gavril." They way she said it sounded like it was sweet, and yet I wasn't sure. As the interview carried on I found my eyes wandering to America. I saw her there and caught her eye, we both smiled. "Prince Maxon? Who are you looking at over there?" Gavril asked me. I had glanced over one too many times. Oh well, America never liked Celeste anyways. "Would it be Lady America perhaps?" "Now what would give you that idea?" I say with a smile, "Oh, just an intuitive guess, but also because it's Lady America's turn!"

I walked out towards the couch, making sure not to trip on my way there. This meant I had to keep my eyes on my feet, and couldn't look at Maxon. That didn't mean I couldn't sense his smile at my approach. I sit down close to Maxon, but he still scoots closer. I longed for him to put his arm around me, but I was more surprised when he did. Wasn't this really obvious? I thought he was only supposed to hint at the fact that he had a favourite. "Well Prince Maxon, it appears that Lady America is one of your favourites!" he laughs, "Yes, I would say America and I have a close relationship, she was my first kiss after all." I sit there, shocked. That was not at all what I expected him to say? Weren't we supposed to be a little more low-key? I thought he was only going to hint at the fact that he had a FEW favourites! The shock must have shown on my face because the next thing Gavril asked was "Well Lady America you seem shocked! Did you not know you were his first kiss?" I straighten my posture "Yes, and No. I mean before he kissed me I had only guessed that he had never had kissed anyone. And the kiss took me by surprise I was honestly shocked. So I mean I hadn't known at first that I was his first kiss, but I figured it out afterwards." I looked at Maxon and smiled, he looked back with sheepish grin. "Aww what a cute story, but what did you mean you were shocked, you must have been on a date, no? Wouldn't you be hoping to kiss him on a date?" How do I explain this to Gavril, and the country? "No, we weren't on a date we were just talking on the balcony" Maxon said. "Just talking" Gavril raised his eyebrows up and down a couple times, this made us laugh "Well, Maxon I heard that you were being quite the hero to Lady America a few fays ago, care to elaborate on that?" "Oh you heard about that did you?" Maxon looked embarrassed, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, umm, I saw America's maids come into the safe-room, but not America, so I asked where she was, she had been taken by the Rebels, so I took the guards gun, and chased after them until he let her go." The way he said made it seem as if it wasn't as big a deal as it was, so I decided I would add to that "It was much more than that Maxon" I turn to face Gavril "I had been knocked unconscious, had Maxon not come after me I don't know what would have happened. Honestly if it wasn't for him I don't know if I would be here today." I face Maxon again, his face is red; he still seems embarrassed. "Well I think you deserve a round of applause for that!" Everyone started clapping, and his face turned even redder. "I'm sorry America, but that's all the time we have for you!" I get up to walk over to the other girls. Maxon's hand trails my arm and hand, and finally my fingertips before letting go. I sit back down next to Marlee and watched as Kriss went up to the stage.

The interview with America went well. I wondered if she would be mad that I told the country that she was my first kiss, or how I made it obvious that she was my favourite. I'm glad it's more noticeable, I clame really close to just proposing to her right here and now, but that wouldn't be right. The rest of the interviews went by fast. I sat there, commenting, laughing, and smiling. "Thank you Lady Marlee, that's all the time we have with you!" As Marlee took her seat Gavril continued "Well Ladies and Gentleman of Illéa, Your Majesty, It has been a pleasure, until next time!"

**Chapter 7**

I enter the dining hall, after everyone else. I sit down, next to my father, and search for America. Our eyes meet and I tug my ear, she tugs hers back in response then we go back to our dinner. I reach her after dinner in her room. "What was that? I thought we were supposed to keep it a little more private?" She's mad, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of keeping it secretive! I just- I'm sorry, you're right. I should have told you I was going to do it, but I didn't really have time it was just a spur of the moment thing. I felt bold so I went with it. Please don't be angry." I reach for her hand, and she turns to face me. "Maxon, I'm not surprised, it's just I wasn't expecting it. Not for another two weeks at least" She gives me a sly grin and we break out laughing. I grab her hand, and twirl her into a hug, one where she's facing away from me. We stand there swaying back and forth, almost dancing. "Maxon can I ask you something?" "Anything." I whisper into her ear. "What made you love me?" Hmm I thought for a minute, "I don't know when I exactly started loving you, it just kind of hit me one day. You were so different, and kind and caring. You saw me as Maxon Schreave, not as Prince Maxon, you were always so beautiful." I kissed her on the cheek. She grabs my face, and kisses me, and then she turns her body around in my arms. I pull her in closer to me, and kiss her back. The door opens, and we break from our embrace "Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have knocked!" "No it's quite alright! I should be leaving now anyway." I give America a quick kiss then a hug. I whisper into her ear "I'll miss you."

I watch Maxon leave the room, and sigh. "I'm sorry Miss America!" "Don't worry about it Lucy." Anne and Mary enter the room, "You were his first kiss!" They gush, and tell them the whole story of us on the balcony, well not the whole story, not about the mess up kiss. "I think he's going to choose you!" Mary states, "I sure hope so I say with a laugh. We spend another hour gushing over my relationship with the prince, including his heroic efforts. It was nice, I hadn't gushed about him to anyone, not even Marlee. I told them they could go to bed then I changed out of my dress and got into bed. I dreamed that night of how Maxon would propose. I was awoken by a knock on my door; before I could answer Aspen opens the door and sits on the bed. "Aspen? What are you doing?" "I just needed to see your face again." "You're drunk aren't you? How did you even have any alcohol?" I felt so guilty, "America I know it's late bu- What's going on here?" Of course Maxon would walk in right now, ugh! "Nothing, Officer Ledger was just leaving." I get out of the bed and hold open the door gesturing to Aspen to leave.

I stared at Prince Maxon. What made him so special? Why would America choose him? "Officer Ledger, you are behaving inappropriately. Now I believe America asked you to leave." Oh please "Oh _America _asked me to leave did she? You know what gives you the right to put your arm around her? Or kiss her? I LOVED HER FIRST!" and with that I punched him. I regretted it instantly "Oh, Aspen what have you done?" I looked at America, and then he tackled me.

I stood there as Maxon tackled Aspen. He punched him in the face, "You're the jerk that broke her heart?" Then he punched him again "Stop! Maxon!" I run over and pull Maxon off of him, "It's okay, it's okay I'm done." Maxon looks at me, he has a cut on his eyebrow, "You're hurt." I say with a grimace. "What about me America? Do you even care about me anymore?" Aspen says as he stands up. I turn to face Maxon "could you go and sit in the bathroom for a bit, I have to talk with Aspen, and then I need to talk with you." "And leave you alone with him? No!" I sigh, "Maxon please, I just need to talk to him." Maxon looks at my face, really looks at it. "Okay, fine." He walks into the bathroom and I go walk over to Aspen. "How could you love him America?" I sigh as aspen sits down against the wall then join him. "Maxon is kind, and caring, smart, and he managed to wriggle his way into my heart. He was there for me when I you had broken my heart. Aspen I need you to accept the fact that I have moved on." He looks at me his face full of regret and sadness "I regret that night in the treehouse every day. The worst part is that it's my fault you fell in love with him." "Aspen, it's no ones fault. I need you to accept the fact that I'm happy with Maxon, I love him. I need you to move on." He looks at my face, "you really do love him don't you?" I look him in the eyes "I do." He sighs and stands up, I stand up with him. "I have to accept that and move on now don't I?" "That would be helpful." I say with a smile. "Now go apologize to him. Maxon you can come out now, I know you've been listening this whole time." Maxon opens the door "Be nice!" I say to him "Your majesty, I am truly sorry for everything I have done. I hope we can put tonight behind us." Aspen extends his hand but Maxon hesistates "Be nice" I say. Maxon shakes his hand "America has that effect on people." They both laugh, then Aspen leaves. "Thank you for being nice," I say. "So remind me why I had to be nice to him?" "Because he is a nice person, and my friend, and also," I kiss him and kiss him "because you have something he lost." I smile "I'm sorry could you remind me one more time?" Maxon says and I laugh then kiss him once more.

**Chapter 8**

"You're right, I should be extra nice to him. He lost something so beautiful, and wonderful as can be." I look down at her eyes. Her hand reaches up to my cut. "You're hurt" she says with a grimace. Lets get that cleaned up. She drags me to the bathroom, grabs a hand towel and runs water over it. "Sit." she instructs. I sit down on the edge of the bathtub. She comes over and starts to clean off the blood on my forehead. "There, much better. I think it's already healed." "I don't know, it still hurts, kiss me to make it better?" She laughed, "I'm supposed to kiss the cut to make it feel better, not you." I grinned, "Forehead, lips, close enough!" I take hold of her face in my hands and bring her in for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, our weight shifts my balance and we fall into the tub. We sit there laughing our heads off. "Hey Maxon?" "Ya" I respond. "What were you coming to my room for, you know before the fight broke out. You said America I know it's late but, what were you going to ask me?" I sighed that "I was just going to show you this breath-taking place I found, but it's okay will do it tomorrow, this way I can make it even more special." "Okay." I made her go back to sleep, than I left. Now that I had time to plan it, I might as well do it.

I wake up rather late. I notice Anne, Mary, and Lucy aren't here so I get dressed and ready for breakfast myself then head to the dining hall. When I get there I notice that only Marlee, and Elise are sitting there. The other girls are gone so soon? I would have thought they would be here until at least tomorrow, even tonight. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I sit next to Marlee "You're late! You missed Maxon sending the girls home." "I know, no one woke me up! I didn't even get to say goodbye. Although I can't say I'm distraught over missing Celeste." "Oh but you should have seen her face when she wasn't chosen to stay" I look around the room "Where's Maxon?" I notice he's not in his seat "He said something about a special project then excused himself." "I wonder what the special project is." I said you could hear the curiosity in my voice. I wonder if it has anything to do with last night I thought to myself "You and me both." Marlee and I go back to our breakfasts. After breakfast is over I head back up to my room, but Mary, Anne, and Lucy still aren't there. I head back down to the women's room. It seems so empty now with so little of us left. I notice the Queen walk in, I thought she would just go and sit in her usual spot but instead she walks over to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She gestures to the seat next to mine. "Not at all your Majesty go ahead, it is your house afterall!" She smiles "Not for long, soon it will be one your homes too." She seems more excited today. "America I wanted to get to know you better. My son always talks about you, and he says that it was your idea to give people a meal if they can't afford it themselves?" I look surprised, Maxon talks about me to her? "Oh, umm yes it was my idea. Maxon and I were talking and he brought up the issue of how he thought that if you put more money into the education that it would help lower the crime rates. Personally I thought that the crime rates are higher, especially among the lower castes because they have to steal food in order to survive, so I told him that, and got him to see it from my point of view." We spent the next couple of hours talking about anything and everything. It was nice getting to know her on a more personal level.

I take a step back and look at what we had created in just a few short hours. "What do you think?" I ask Mary, "It really is stunning sir. It will look magical at night." I smile "Really do you think she'll like it?" Lucy looked at me "Oh I know she will. We head back to the palace, where I change into a clean pair of clothes. I catch America right before she heads into the dining hall. "So what have you been up to all day?" She asks me. I can't hide my smile. I grab her hand "Come on, we're having dinner elsewhere tonight."

Maxon drags me out into the garden. "Maxon where are we going, it's dark outside." He smiles "You'll see." He drags me up a big hill, it's surrounded by maple trees, and willow trees. As we round the corner, I see all the lights set up, with a table in the middle. Maxon hands me a beautiful red rose, "I remember hearing you loved romance?" I laughed, just a small laugh "Yes, I do remember saying that once. Maxon it's beautiful, how did you manage to set this up?" "Oh Mary, Lucy, and Anne were a big help." Oh that's where they were all day. Maxon leads me to the table; it's set up in the middle of a gazebo canopy. He pulls out the chair for me, "Why thank you," I say as I sit down. I look around in awe, "It's so beautiful, it just it looks so magi-" I stop when I see Maxon on one knee next to my chair. "Maxon?" I whisper. He opens a ring box "America, will you marry me?" My smile grows until it's ear to ear "Yes! Of course I will!" He puts the ring on my finger; it's a simple band with two sapphires on the side, and a diamond in the middle. I hug him, and he picks me up and spins me around in a circle. We stand there in the middle, kissing, and kissing, and kissing.

**Chapter 9**

I stared at the ring; it was beautiful, not ostentatious. I looked up to his face "But isn't the proposal supposed to happen on camera? Will your parents be mad?" He laughed, "No, my parents won't be mad. Still I will have to say goodbye to Elise and Marlee before they notice the ring," he sighed, "I'm never good at dealing with crying girls." He looked down his face seemed apologetic. "Maxon, this- it's magical! Honestly." He smiles, "I'm glad you like it, I thought that you might enjoy a more private proposal, away from the camera's, since you don't like them very much." I laughed "You find crying girls confusing, I find not having complete privacy confusing." I shrug my shoulders, and smile. "Would you like to dance?" he stands up and extends his hand towards me. I take it, "There's no music, though!" I realize. He pulls me out of my chair, "You don't need to music to dance, " he starts dancing, and I follow "though, I suppose you could always sing to me. Ever since I heard you play the violin I have wondered how beautiful your singing is," He smiles as he looks in my eyes "It ranges from Angelic, to otherworldly." My thoughts flash back to those nights in the treehouse, with Aspen, when I would sing for him. The memory lasts only a moment before I go back to picturing the future with Maxon. "What song do you want to hear?" He thinks for a moment "Whichever one is your favourite to sing." I think about it for a moment then start singing the national anthem.

America's singing was more divine than he had imagined. I smile at her, a look of admiration all over my face. Her voice really is heavenly. Her singing ends "That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard in my entire life," My face showed my awe. I looked at America, really looked at her. I can't believe that this beautiful, most wonderful, smart, musical, unpretentious girl is marrying me. Something that at the beginning, was impossible. I kissed her, my lips beating down on hers hard. She kissed me back, standing on her tip-toes to reach. She leaned so far in to the kiss, her balance throwing me off, until we fall over onto the grass. "I'm sorry!" She says but she's in a laughing fit, we both are. I roll over to her. She's looking at me now laughing "You look so ridiculous when you do that." She says, smiling and laughing "Ridiculously attractive." I laugh, then kiss her. Her hands are on my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her hands move up to my head, her fingers playing with my hair. We both know we can't go any farther then this, so we just stay there kissing. Eventually the kissing stops and we sit there cuddling. Her lips are swollen from the kissing. "You're lips are swollen." I say putting my arm around her, bringing her closer. "Yours are too." She looks at me, then up at the sky. "When did it get pitch black out?" What? I look up at the sky "Oh, wow, it really is dark out… It seems like we spent more time kissing then I thought." I know we should get back, that people would be worried about us, but this moment was too perfect and I wanted to be selfish right now. "You know we never finished our dinner?" She says to me. "Ya, sorry I thought we could just skip to dessert," I laugh. She's laughing "That was such a bad joke!" I smirk at her "Then why are you laughing?" We just sit there laughing, talking, and cuddling for a while, a few kisses included. I wished this moment never had to end. "I wish this moment never had to end." America looks up at me and gives me a kiss. "I was just thinking about that," she sighs "but we have to go back eventually." "I know" and with that I stand up, and offer my hand to help get up. She takes my hand, and stands up. Brushes off her dress, then takes my hand again. I hold her hand and give it a tight squeeze. "Shall we?" She looks at me and I recall the first time we met, just as she does "Did you really just us the word `shall'?" "I'm afraid I did. Forgive me it's a product of my education." I look at her "Still think this is all ridiculous?" She looks up at me, reaches up to give me a quick peck on the cheek "No, it's not ridiculous at all."

**Chapter 10**

I reach down and kiss her one last time, and take a last glance at the hidden grove, and then go back to staring at her. We start walking towards the pathway when a rustling in the branches stops us. "Did you hear that?" She whispers to me, "Have there been any rebel warnings lately?" I racked the back of my mind. There had been a few rebel warnings, though they had been so far away. There was no way they could have reached the castle so soon. "Not close to the castle, not anywhere near the castle." I grab her hand and begin urging her to the pathway. "We should get going now America." Twigs snap behind us, and the leaves rustle "Aww, leaving so soon? Not even going to say hello little prince?" The voice sounded bloodthirsty, eerie even. "Maxon," America urged on yanking me on down the pathway. We didn't get far more rebels had appeared and blocked the way to the palace. I didn't think, I charged at them immediately leaving a gap open, "America RUN, GO GET HELP!" She hesitated for a moment, and gave me one last look her eyes showed her confliction, but she ran towards the palace, glancing back every so often as she ran.

I was breathing heavily by the time my hands struck the doors. I threw them open and ran to the closest guard I could find. Aspen. "America? What is it what's wrong?" I could barely get the words out because I was breathing so heavily "It's Maxon (breath) the rebels are in the garden (breath) they got him." Aspen wasted no time he sounded the alarm, and radioed to the rest of the guards, in seconds, then dashed out the door. I ran after him, glad I had worn flats today. By the time I had reached the grove, Aspen was already fighting a rebel. My eyes scanned for Maxon, until I found him. He was lying on the ground, from where I was I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. "MAXON!" I scream, I run to him. As I get closer I can see his clothes are soaked in blood. I reach his body, and crumple to the ground.

I can hear America through the haze. The pain is almost unbearable, but I can't lose consciousness now. I have to at least see her face. I hear a noise next to me. I open an eye "America" I whisper. I see her face, she's crying. Then everything goes black.

I kneel over him, his wound showing. I try and apply pressure, but it's too big. "Maxon! Maxon wake up!" Tears are streaming down my face. The guards and rebels fighting are all a blur and rush beside me, all I cared about was Maxon. "Maxon! You have to wake up! Everything's going to be all right just please wake up!" My eyes were blinded with tears, I didn't even realize the rebel rushing up behind me. "AMERICA." I look over to see Aspen pointing to a rebel with a sword. I didn't move quickly enough, and sword pierced my shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Aspen ran over, and began to fight the rebel, until finally the Rebel fell to the ground. "We have to get him out of here." Said another guard. Aspen nodded. "America, do you think you could help lift him at all?" For Maxon I could do anything "yes." We each take a hold of him, and then lift him up and out of the grove. The pain in my shoulder, almost making me pass out. I could barely lift with this arm, and put most of the weight on the left one.

Somehow we manage to get Maxon to the infirmary where the doctors and nurses rush to his side instantaneously. They get him to a bed, and hook him up to the fluids, and heart rate monitor. "He's lost a lot of blood." "How long as he been unconscious? I think in my head "Maybe fifteen minutes I-" The doctor went back to working on Maxon. "His heart rates declining-" "This may be fatal" I only catch a few more snippets of what the doctors are saying before I pass out myself.

**Chapter 11**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I try to open my eyes, but they're too heavy. I can hear somebody crying next to me. "Darling, it's alright." Another sob "But what if he doesn't wake up." I can tell it's my mother that's crying now. "The doctors said he should wake up-" "It's been a week!" "His body just needs to recover, he'll wake up when he's ready." I slipped back into the blackness.

I felt very groggy as I woke up. My eyelids feeling like they were ten-pound weights. My mouth and throat felt like sandpaper. There was a glass of water on the side-table and I gulped it down. "Maxon? Are you awake?" I look over to my side my mom is sitting there in a chair. Her eyes are rimmed with red, and there are bags under her eyes. "Mom?" She rushes over and hugs me. It's awkward since I'm lying down, and it's not long before I feel a sharp pain "Ow." "Oh I'm sorry honey!" I struggle to sit up, "It's fine mom." I settle into my upright position "What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" "There was a rebel attack, when you were with America, you were stabbed, and lost a lot of blood." That night comes rushing back. I had charged at rebels to get America away. America! "What happened to America? Is she okay? Was she hurt?" My mom smiled "She's fine, woke up yesterday actually, she was here waiting for you to get up. I just sent her to go get some food, she hadn't eaten in a while." "But she wasn't hurt?" "She was stabbed in the shoulder, and passed out from shock." My heartbeat sped up "But don't worry honey she's fine now, the doctors patched her up." She added after seeing the panic on my face. America walked through the door. Her eyes were red, just like my mothers. She was wearing jeans, her right arm in a sling. When she saw me sitting up she ran over "Maxon! You're up!" She hugs me, and I try to hold in the pain, but I can't, I wince. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt a lot?" I look at her "nothing a kiss can't fix" and I wink. She laughs, the tears in her eyes spilling over and kisses me. She tries to be gentle, so she doesn't hurt me.

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have left you." I say breaking from the kiss. He looks at me, "No, we needed help it's not your fault at all. If you hadn't gone we might both be dead." I still felt guilty "No, but I left, and when I came back you were just laying on the ground, surrounded by blood." I take a breath, as I try to push the tears back. He reached out his hand towards me and I took it instantly. "But you came back for me, you endangered your own life again, to come get me." He squeezed my hand. It felt strong, that was a good sign right? "I love you." I blurt out. I look down awkwardly remembering his mom was in the room "Just thought I should say it again, just in case…" I trailed off. He chuckles, squeezes my hand, then says "I love you too."

As I squeezed her hand I felt the ring, then I remembered the other girls. "What about Marlee and Elise? Were they okay? Are they still here?" My mother looked at me "Yes, they're still here. They were okay they made it to the safe room with me and your father." I sighed. On one hand I would have hated if they had been sent home without an explanation, and a goodbye, but on the other hand dealing with two crying girls seemed like a lot to deal with after waking up from a coma. "It's okay honey. You can deal with that after your done recovering if you want." My mother added after hearing my sigh. "No, I think I should do it as soon as possible. It wouldn't be right keeping them here after I've already proposed." I looked at America. She was smiling, not a full smile though "What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just going to be different with no other girls here anymore. I know I'll miss Marlee, I think I might get lonely not having her around." "Well if you're worried about being lonely looks like I'm going to have spend every second with you." I smile she laughs and looks at me "What ever are we going to do for every second of every day?" She quirks up an eyebrow "I can think of a few things" I smirk and wink at her. Her face turns beet red "Maxon!" She breathes "You're mom is sitting right next to me!" I turn to my mother "You want grandkids don't you mom?" I laugh, and my mom joins in too, meanwhile America's face is turning redder.

They're both laughing and it's so embarrassing! Luckily his mom ends it "Maxon there will be none of that until you are married. Sorry but it's the law," she gets up, "I better go fetch the doctor that your up now." She turns and starts to walk, as she leaves she yells "No funny business while I'm gone." We both laugh at that. He pats the side of the bed "You feel so far away, come sit on the bed with me." I quirk my eyebrows up at him "Alright but your mom said no funny business." I sit on the side of the bed, as he scoots over to give me some space. I try and scoot back, but with one hand it's hard and it just looks really awkward. He puts his arm around me, and I lean my head down. He winces, and I immediately take my head off and look at him "Did that hurt? Sorry!" He pulls me closer with his arm, "No I don't mind." I go to how I was before. "I love you America." He says as he tilts down his head on top of mine. I smile "I love you Maxon." He kisses the top of my head the heart rate monitor starts to beat faster. I look at him and smile "I guess it gives me away doesn't it?" I laugh "only a little bit" I kiss him, then his mom returns with the doctor. The doctor smiled when he saw us, I guess he was one of the only people to know about our engagement so far. I scooted off the bed, and sat down in the chair next to the bed, and Maxon frowned "I'll come back once the doctor's done."

"So Maxon how are you feeling?" I thought about it for a moment, "Umm, thirsty, and a little hungry." The doctor laughed "Understandable you haven't eaten anything in a week, but I meant how does your head feel? Does the wound still hurt a lot?" "If I put weight on it, or sit awkwardly it will hurt a lot, but otherwise it's just sore and tender. My head felt a little groggy but it's all clear now." I pause for the doctor to reply "Well that's good, I'm just going to change your bandages. The doctor left to go get the bandages. "Have I really been asleep for a week?" I looked around at my mom and America. "Ya, you were in a coma. You're body needed time to recover." America said. The doctor came back with the bandages. It took about 15 minutes and then I was all-good to go "Now normally I would say to go about your day but take it slow and carefully. However since it's the middle of the night, perhaps you could think up of something else to do since you probably aren't tired." I look over at America and wink. She blushes "America are you tired?" I ask her "No, not really." I smile "Do you want to go on a walk with me? Or go get some food we never did finish our dinner." She gets out of her chair, "I loved to."

We walk through the halls, her hand in mine. As we round the corner to the kitchen I stare at her. She glances at me and blushes "Why are you looking at me like that?" I smile, "You just look so lovely." I bend down to kiss her, but the bandages stop me; they're too restrictive. She laughs and goes up on her tiptoes to kiss me. As we enter the kitchen I see the strawberry tarts just sitting there. I can see her eyeing them too I go and take a bite "MMM, they're so good they could almost make your sister cry." She laughs "Too good for you." She steals the tart and stuffs the rest in her mouth. "Hey!" "Oh I'm sorry, here." She picks up a tart and raises it to my face. I go to take a bite, but then I see the look in her eye. It's too late she smushes it all in my face. She bursts out in laughter. "Your face right now- it's just" She can't finish her sentence, she's laughing to hard. "Come here babe, give me a kiss. I start walking near her, and she backs away. "Oh no, your face isn't getting anywhere near mine!" I run after her, and chase her all around the kitchen until I finally corner her, and give her a big kiss. "Ugh! Haha" she's laughing and then she kisses me again, and again, and again.


	2. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We stop kissing when my stomach grumbles. "Right we were supposed to be feeding you!" "The only sustenance I need is you!" She laughs because my stomach grumbles at the exact same time. "Come on, I'll make you something." She walks me over to the fridge; it's a walk in fridge. "What do you feel like eating?" I looked around "Umm chicken, with maybe rice?" I look at her "Sure. Can you grab the rice bag though? Just drag it over I can't lift it, I have the chicken in my good hand." I go find the rice bag in the cupboard and drag over to the counter. "You can cook?" I ask her. "Of course I can cook! We don't all grow up with personal chefs." "Sorry, I guess I should have realized." "I was just teasing Maxon! No need to apologize." "Could you teach me? I look up at him "Teach you what? How to cook?" He walks over to my side of the counter "Ya, I want to know how to cook for myself." "Sure come here I'll walk you through it." As I grab the chicken I realize my ring is still on, and I take it off. Maxon looks at me and frowns "Why did you take your ring off?" I laugh "I don't want to get it dirty, or lose it as were cooking." I place it in a bowl and put it on top of a shelf. "There it's all safe now," I squeeze his hand and smile at him. "Okay so what do you know about cooking?" He looks at me sheepishly then looks down, "Umm pretty much nothing." "Seriously? Nothing? Oh well, here take the chicken and start cutting it into smaller pieces, I'll put the rice on."

After two batches of chicken, I can honestly say that cooking chicken is not my forte. She finishes cooking for me. She laughs, "I can't believe you burnt the chicken! Twice!" "Sorry! I had an awful teacher." She glares at me "Just shut up and eat your chicken." "Yes ma'am!" I solute her, then wink, before digging in.

"So how was it?" I say as I grab his plate. "It was exquisite" He says as he grabs the plate back, and mine taking them to the sink. "I may not know how to cook, but I know how to clear the dishes." I smile at him as I lean against the counter "And you looked very handsome while doing it." "You look gorgeous no matter what." He says as he saunters over to me putting his hands on the counter next to my hips. He leans in close, just as I'm about to reach up for a kiss he leans away, "But you'd look even better with this on your finger." He walks over to the bowl I had put my ring in. Funny I had almost forgotten about that. "Here," He says as he places it back on my finger. Then he kisses me a gentle soft kiss, "Now you look even more beautiful, if that's even possible." The doors to the kitchen open, making us jump apart. The queen is standing in the doorway "Maxon, I forgot to tell you today is Friday. Capitol report day, if you plan on making any announcements." Then she walks away, probably to bed. Maxon looks at me "I have to tell them today? I thought I would at least get a day to figure out how I would tell them." "Hey, you can wait a week if you time to think about how you're going to tell them. Besides we don't even have to announce it on The Capitol Report, do we?" "No, I suppose we don't. However I believe that we should tell them today, it's not right to keep them here anymore."

I walked her to her room, kissed her goodnight, then I walked back to my own room. I wondered how I would tell the other girls. Should I tell them separately? Or Should I tell them both together? I sighed. I'll figure it out when I wake up.

I wake up in a cold sweat, short of breath. I dreamt of the rebels, attacking America this time; torturing her. I get out of bed to go find her. As I reach her room I hear her voice cry out. I open the door, and see her tossing in her sleep. I go and wake her "Hey, America. America wake up." I shake her shoulder, until finally she wakes up. "Maxon? What are you doing here?" "You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up." "Ya I dreamed that the rebels were back." She said her voice still sounding sleepy. "But why were you here in the first place?" "I had a dream about the rebels too. I had to check if you were okay." I lie next to her, and place my arm around her to comfort her. "Thanks. I feel safer with you here." "I feel better with you close too." We stay like that for a while, until we both fall asleep.

I get up with the sun hitting my eyes. I feel extra warm and look to my left; Maxon. "Maxon," I say as I shake his shoulder, "Maxon, time to wake up." He opens his eyes, blinking a few times before resting upon me. "This is something I could get use to, waking up next to you." "Cute, but we have to get up now. We have a big day ahead of us remem-" I stop as my door starts to open. Lucy walks in "Miss you have to get-" She stops short when she see's Maxon and I. "Oh! Uh, I'm so sorry your Majesty, and Lady America." She curtsies then starts to walk to the door "Lucy it's not what you think! I had a nightmare, and Maxon was just comforting me." Lucy's already out the door by the time I end. Maxon leans over and kisses me, "You're right we have a big day ahead of us and I have to stop by the infirmary to get my bandages changed. I'll see you tonight." He gets up "Ya and I have to go explain to Lucy what you were doing here and that no illicit activities went on last night." He laughs, and leans over to give me one last kiss. As he leaves I sigh. Everything's about to change isn't it? Then I get up and go find Lucy.


	3. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I wish the doctor had taken longer to change the bandages. Just thinking about telling Elise and Marlee that I have proposed to America fills me with dread. I hope they don't cry. I walk to the library where I told Elise and Marlee to meet me. As I reach the door a wave of nervousness hits me. I open the door and head in, Marlee and Elise already sitting down waiting for me. "Ladies, I'm glad you're already here. The reason why I have asked you here is because, um, I'm not sure how to say this." I take a breath. I should just say it now instead of beat around the bush "I have proposed to Lady America." Elise begins to tear up, but Marlee sits there calm. "Is it because of the rebel attack?" Elise asks me. "No. No I proposed to her right before the rebel attack. It's the reason we were in the garden actually." Elise bursts out into tears. Marlee looks at me, and smiles; a genuine smile though, although there is a sad tinge to it. "I'm so happy for you two!" She hugs me, then steps back from me "I honestly am. I guess this means we should go pack." Elise is still crying as Marlee goes and helps her stand up and walk to the doors. "I hope you don't mind if I go say goodbye to America do you?" Marlee asks as she opens the door, looking back at me. "No, I think she would like to say goodbye to you too."

It took a little time to actually convince Lucy that we were just innocently sleeping together, not anything more than PG stuff. On my way to the infirmary to get my arm checked at again I bumped into Marlee and Elise. My ring I had to hide my hand! Marlee noticed me trying to hide my hand, "It's okay America, Maxon told us we know. Congratulations!" They both give me hugs, Elise's face streaked with Mascara. Marlee's eyes only a little red, both with sadness in them. "Congrats America, really I am happy for you." Elise said through her puffy eyes, as another tear slipped down her cheek. She gives me one more hug, and afterwards continues to her room. Marlee is still standing next to me. "So…" she says "I guess this means this is goodbye. We won't see each other much anymore." She looks up at me. "We'll always be friends though, and keep in touch." I say to her, "You're my best friend, I can't picture not talking to you anymore." What I say to her is true; Marlee is the only close girl friend I have ever had, and not being able to talk to her anymore is a sad thought. We hug each other again, both of us breaking out into tears this time. Her body crushes my bad arm, "ah!" I say. "Oh sorry!" She says as she steps away from me, wiping the tears from her eyes. I laugh, "It's okay!" I say the tears brimming over my eyes again. "I have to pack, do you want to help me?" "Yes, I'd love to."

I spend the next few hours of the day helping her pack. We debate over whether or not she should take her dresses, I insist she should since it was made to fit her but she states that she will have nowhere to wear them to. In the end I win the debate and she takes them, and then we talk some more, until Marlee leaves with Elise. I hug them both tightly, we promise to stay in touch, and then they get in the car that will take them to airport. I stand there for a while watching the car drive down the road, Maxon joins me, intertwining his fingers in mine. "It's almost time for the report, or you ready for this?" He looks toward me searching my face for any panic, or fear. "No," I say, "but I'm as ready as I ever will be." I go on my tiptoes to kiss him, and then smile. "I better go get ready, and not to mention deal with the nothing but questions solely as to what you were doing my bed this morning!" We both laugh, then I head up the stairs to my room to go get dressed for the Report.

I watch America head up the stairs, her red hair bouncing and flying around her head. Then I go to find my parents so we can prepare for the show. It hits me, we are really engaged now, no other girls, no coma's, nothing to get in the way of our relationship now. The thought puts a smile on my face.

It takes us a while to plan out how to do the show tonight, and I have to rush to change. I hurry down to the set, and pause in the doorway. America is talking to someone, probably going over what to do. She looks beautiful, I mean she always looks beautiful but tonight she looks, well there are no words to describe how beautiful she looks. Her hair is in an up-do, looking as if it's just waiting for the tiara I will give her later on in the show. She is wearing a light blue dress, so light that on a first glance it looks white. She's wearing her ring, and some silver bracelet. Some might even say she looks very bridal, well if most brides still had an arm in a sling. I make my way towards her as the show starts, and place my hand in hers. "This is it," I whisper to her. She responds by squeezing my hand and giving me a kiss. I hear Gavril give my introduction, then I squeeze America's hand as we walk forward together.

We walk up together, hand in hand. My ring being covered my Maxon's hand, at the moment, my other still in a sling. Maxon, still had an awkward posture because of all the bandages. Gavril took no time to notice us two. Walking together. With no other girls here. "So, Prince Maxon, Lady America, you were both absent last weeks show, and now there seems to be an absence of the other ladies. Is there?" I was feeling pretty nervous, I mean this makes it official; no going back after this, not that I wanted to. It's just that it is so life changing. How would people take me being as their queen in? I wasn't there favourite, that would have been Marlee. Are they going to disapprove of me because I'm not Marlee? I don't think Maxon was as nervous as I was because instead of hesitating like me, he went straight for it. "Yes, Gavril, there is. As you may or may not be aware of, last week both Lady America, and I were under a coma, and for most of this week as well. The reason for that was a rebel attack. They managed to wound us both pretty badly while we were in the garden." I took this moment to jump into the conversation, "Maxon was more wounded than I was, mine was pretty minor compared to him." Gavril turns to me "Well your wounds weren't just superficial we heard they managed to gash straight through your shoulder." Maxon winces at this. "Yes, that happened, but compared to Maxon's large gash across his chest mine was nothing."

Once we had explained our wounds Gavril asked us "THE" question, "So what was it that you and lady America were doing in the forest alone anyways?" I smiled "Well Gavril I'm glad you asked that. You see I had brought Lady America out there to propose to her, and I'm glad to say that she said yes." I squeezed America's hand looked at her and smiled. She did the same back, then we kissed. A quick appropriate kiss of course, but it was still enough to make my toes curl. When we turn back to Gavril he's all smiles. "Aww, what a cute story tell us all about it, how he popped the question, your thoughts when the rebels showed up, Maxon what was the moment when you decided she was the one? And Oh My! Shows the ring!" I unwrapped my fingers from America's as she lifted up her hand, and recounted the story of my proposal to everyone. I liked hearing how it was from her point of view. I also noted that she edited the kissing part, to just a few. When she finished Gavril turned to me "So Prince Maxon, that sounds like quite the romantic proposal, when would you say you knew Lady America was _the_ one?" I thought about it for a moment. "Well I would say I fell in love with America during our second conversation, but I didn't realise just how much until I kissed her." America was blushing; she was cute when she blushed. "Well I think we can all say that what you two have is real. Well that's all the time we have left in the show. But don't worry because we will be back on Monday to talk to the newly engaged couple," Gavril states looking at the camera. America and I walk off the stage, smiling, and head to dinner. This was it. It was official, everyone knew of America and I's relationship. I would no longer have to carefully budget my time, or steal kisses here and there. It finally hit me that it really was possible. That America and I could really be together now. I clutched America's hand, and she entwined her fingers looking at me, a huge smile on her face, and I knew there was a huge smile on mine.


	4. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Maxon and I walk into the dining hall, hands still entwined, to where the King, and Queen are waiting for us. The Queen came rushing up to me, squealing like a schoolgirl, all of her noble demeanor vanishing for the moment. She embraced me in a hug, being careful of my arm, as the king Pat Maxon on the shoulder. "Oh I'm so excited for you two!" She said as she included Maxon in the embrace. Maxon kissed her on the cheek "I'm excited too mom. Soon you'll have a daughter." "Maxon, now I know you two are engaged now, however the law is still the law. I heard that you were seen coming out of America's room this morning, care to explain?" The King said, his tone light. Maxon turned his head to the food that had just been placed on the tables, "Over dinner old man!"

I took America's arm and led her over to the seat next to mine. "This is different." She says as I take my seat. "What is?" "Sitting next to you at dinner, but I like it," she says as her hand links with mine. I start eating the mashed potatoes that are on my plate. "Well dad, last night I had a horrible dream about America being tortured, so naturally I went to check on her. Then I found her having a bad dream, so naturally I comforted her, and then we fell asleep. Don't worry sir no laws were broken!" We all laughed at this, "Good son, let's keep it that way alright?" The King responds. We all laugh at this, America and I's face turning slightly red.

After dinner Maxon walks me to my bedroom. "Soon you'll be on the third floor with me." "Ah yes, and I will be able to see your elusive bedroom. What does it look like?" "The walls are covered in photographs, but other than that it's pretty plain," he says, "Actually I want to show you my room." He grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs to his room. "So, here we are." He says as we reach his door. I laugh, "Are you going to let me in?" He blushed "umm, ya." He opened the door. I walked through the threshold, staring at the walls. They really were covered in photographs. It was hard to even tell that the walls were white. "Wow, you're really good at photography." I walk further into the room, looking at the pictures on the walls, they were pictures of everything, from landscapes to everyday objects. They all looked extraordinary, "You have pictures of everything. Seriously if this whole prince thing falls through you could be a professional photographer." "Really? You like them?" I turned towards Maxon to answer, just as a flash goes off. "There," He says, "Now I have a picture of everything." "Let me see!" I say as I rush towards the camera. I look at it, Maxon captured the picture just at the perfect time. My hair is just beginning to fall of my shoulders, and my face is smiling, not yet caught off guard by the flash. "Let me take another!" He asks. "No! You know how I don't like cameras!" I state. He quickly takes another picture before I can stop him. "Hey!" I say "You know, you're going to have to get used to the camera's sooner or later. I mean they are going to be following you around now." "Ugh, Fine! But if you're going to take pictures of me, I get to take pictures of you!" I grab another camera off his dresser and begin to take pictures of him. I have no doubt that they'll end up terrible but it's a lot of fun. He laughs, and I manage to get a good picture of that. Then he starts taking pictures of me back, until we are running around the room taking pictures of each other in a full on picture battle. With all the flashes and noise we were making we didn't notice the person climbing up onto the balcony until it was to late.

"So we meet again," We turn as the blood drains from our face. Standing on Maxon's balcony is a rebel, one from the grove. In seconds, four more join him. I look at the door to the safe room, and the door leading out to the hallway. They block the safe room door, but we might manage to make it to the other. I nudge Maxon, and hint towards the door, trying to hide it from the rebels. He nudges me in response, I look up and he gives a slight tilt of his head; yes. We race towards the door, a hand grabs my injured shoulder and yanks me back, which sends me crashing to the floor. I hit my head hard, and the room starts to spin.

America is lying on the floor, the rebels are surrounding us, I could scream for help, but I doubt they'd here me; the guard had just done his round a minute ago, and they were in the middle of changing rounds. This was planned. The rebels must have known our schedule. "Go ahead. Scream. They won't hear you, they're changing guards right now." The rebel spoke. "You planned this," I say in response, "But what I want to know, is how you knew when to attack. How you knew our schedules." He laughed, "maybe once were in a safer place I'll tell you." America is still knocked out at this point. They begin to tie our hands and feet, I struggle at first then give up. It's no use there's too many of them. Even if I break free I'd have to face the four other rebels all ready to pounce. I give up, until I see that they are planning on throwing us over the balcony; the three story tall balcony. I struggle now, trying to wake America up, so she can fight back too. "Don't worry little princey, we wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill you here and now. If we kill you now someone else could always just replace you, a young cousin that will take over once your dear old dad dies. No, we have bigger plans for you. "If you think we'd survive that fall you must be stupid, even for a rebel." The rebel knelt down in front of my face, so that they were eye level to each other. "Now you see that is something I don't understand, why do you just assume we are just a bunch of stupid idiots running around with guns? We were smart enough to orchestrate this plan." Someone calls from down below, something about being in place. "Well it seems like it's time to go now. Who should go first. Eeny, Meeny Miney Moe." He lands on me and before I can even respond who lifts me up and throws me over the balcony edge. I'm falling on my back, so I can't even see the ground or how close it's getting. Let alone the safety net they had placed to break my fall. "Hey- What are you doing? No! Stop!" I hear Amercia scream as she rouses from her daze, and gets flung over the edge. I scramble to get off the net, and out of the way. I roll of the net, landing on my stomach, just in time.

We walk along some pathway in the woods. It must have been one the rebels took often because the grass and shrubs were all trampled, the tree branches broken off to make it easier to walk. Maxon is standing next to me, lost in thought. We've been walking all night, without break. From what I could tell, through the tops of the trees, the sun was in the middle of the sky; it must be midday. I was out of it for most of the conversations last night, seeing as they went on before I was thrown from a balcony, but Maxon helped fill me in that the rebels had a plan, and that somehow they knew our schedules. "Are you going to tell us how you knew our schedules now?" Maxon asks, coming out of his head, his tone filled with spite. The rebel grinned "Well all we needed to do was convince one of your little Ladies to help us out, fill us in on what you do day to day. Then we picked a day to strike. Although I have to admit, we weren't expecting America to be there. But we can improvise if need be." My eyebrows shot up and my eyes grew wide when he said one of the selected helped them. I wondered what they had promised them, what they had bribed them with. Or even worse what they had blackmailed them with. I thought about each of the girls. It must have been one of the elite if they had chosen such a late date to strike. The rebel, who I now guessed to be the leader of the group since no one has told him to shut up about the plan yet, must have seen the wheels turning in my head. "Don't worry beautiful you'll see her soon enough, once we get back to base camp." He grabbed my face bringing my eyes level to his. "Don't touch her," Maxon said as he charged at the rebel knocking him off the balance. Maxon winces, his wounds still haven't fully healed and the fall last night didn't help them at all. The rebel draws a gun, "I may not be able to kill you prince, but I can sure as hell hurt you." I jump in front of Maxon before the rebel he can fire. Everyone has stopped walking at this point. "Stop it, Rebel. I'm sure your bosses wouldn't be to happy if you gave him a fatal injury, or if he died on your watch so I suggest you put that gun down." I say my voice steady, and confident, even though on the inside I was petrified.

The rebel thought about what America said, then put the gun down. Everyone started walking again, and I started walking faster. I was angry and, I wanted to get to wherever base camp was; I wanted to know who had handed us over to the rebels.


	5. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We walked for two more days; taking breaks every couple of hours. I had never walked so far in my life, and my legs were soar and killing me by the time the skyline of base camp could be seen. It was larger than I thought it would be, and I could tell Maxon was surprised by the size of it too. I must have stopped to look at it, because the rebel shoved me forward "Keep moving." We make our way up a hill towards a gate. Defense towers stood on either side of the entrance, and you could see other ones surrounding the base camp. I guess base camp wasn't really the best word to describe it, it looked more like a small city one would say; a city of rebels.

The guards hold there guns up at us, "Calm down Will, it's just us." The guard put his gun down "Looks like you picked up some extra cargo" he said as he waved us through, "Ya, she was there in his room. Who would have guessed the prince would have been a law-breaker?" All of the rebels starting whistling "Ya well at least he has a girl." Said America, her voice filled with sass. The rebels all said "OHHH" In unison. "She's a live one isn't she Ryan?" Will said to the leader rebel. So that was his name, I thought to myself. "Ya, and she's sexy as hell, I hope the prisoner clothes will be tight-fitting." That was it, I ran over and pushed Ryan to the ground, kicking him in his side. "Don't EVER! talk about her like that in front of me." I walk over to America. "So the prince can fight, we'll have to test his ability later." Someone walked towards us, someone I haven't seen before. "President, the Prince, as requested. "Yes, I can see that. My question is why you brought her." The president responded to Ryan. The president was an older man, in his mid 40's, compared to the 20 year old rebels we were used to seeing. That they had a government system here surprised me. "Are you going to tell us who betrayed us?" I said looking the president straight in the eyes. He smiled, "Ryan told you about did he? Well how about we just let you see with your own eyes, you two will be sharing a cell with her soon enough."

We had to walk through a large chunk of the city to reach the city hall, and I have to admit the rebel's town impressed me. It must have been the ruins of some older city that they restored, because there was no way they had all the materials to build this much city. Then again I hadn't even known the rebels had a city, or a government, so what do I know of what they're capable of? We walk down the stairwell of city hall into the cells, the curiosity of who betrayed us burning like the flames of a candle. We round a corner, and that's when I see her. Marlee, her head is down and she's hugging her knees No! It couldn't be Marlee, she was my best friend, she was so innocent and sweet. It couldn't be her! "Marlee! How could you," my voice coming out as barely a whisper. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. She looks up at us, her eyes are red and puffy and I can tell she's been crying. Part of me wants to comfort her, but the rest of me wants to slap her across the face. "America! Maxon! I'm so sorry they took-" we're ushered past her into a changing room of sorts, before she could finish. "Maxon," I say as a reach for his hand. "I know." He says as he takes mine.

I stroke the back of her hand trying to comfort her, but I'm screaming inside. It was Marlee! Marlee, of all people! I trusted her, WE trusted her. "Here you go." They throw a grey jumpsuit , "Now we didn't know you would be here so this probably won't fit." A girl walked in, she must have been the rebel, surprising, I thought rebels were only men. She handed America a set of grey clothes that must have been hers. She wasn't quite the same size as America, but it would be decent enough. We change quickly then are ushered back out to the cell room. We are placed in the cell across from Marlee. "Marlee, why would you betray us?" America said hugging her knees. Marlee's voice was shaky as she replied, "I didn't want to. I really didn't want to do it, but they kidnapped my brother. They told me they would kill him if they didn't do as they said. I am so sorry, there is nothing I can do to show you how sorry I am." Marlee put her head back into her knees, "I know you could never forgive me, but I just wanted you to know why I did it." I was still mad at her, I mean she did betray us, but I understand it was her brother. What else was she going to do? She still should have told us though; we could have helped her find her brother.

We sat like that in silence for a while; I rested my head on Maxon's shoulder. He put his arm around me, which was much easier now that the handcuffs were off of us. I liked when he put his arm around me, I felt safe, and warm; a feeling I doubt I would fully feel for a while. I know we needed to talk to Marlee eventually, and I know she did it for her brother, and I know if I was in her situation that I would do the same, but at the moment I couldn't even stand to look at her. So we all just sat like that, in silence, for what seemed like forever.


	6. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I tried to keep silent, but eventually a thought popped into my head, "Marlee, What happened to your brother. Why isn't he in a cell?" I really hoped that they hadn't killed him. I don't know what I would do. Marlee looked up at us "He joined them. I don't know what they did to him to make him join, and when I asked him to come back home he refused, and then told me I should join them, but I couldn't. I had already done to much to you and Maxon, and I could never be a rebel," she cleared the tears from her cheeks, "then they threw me in here because they didn't want their location given away." She sniffed, and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her grey jumpsuit. "I'm sorry Marlee, and I want you to know I'm not mad at you. You were just doing it for your brother. Family is important." I didn't really know what else to say, wasn't mad at her anymore, but I was still upset.

I didn't really know what to say about Marlee's brother. He was a traitor now, he had joined the rebels, and it was his choice. But Marlee clearly thought they had forced him or manipulated him into it. I didn't have anything to say, so I said nothing at all. "Alright, time to go sweet-cheeks." Ryan, the rebel, said as he came around the corner. "The president wants to talk to you." Marlee walked towards the door of her cell, "No not you, her." He says as he points at America. "To hell I'm letting you take her," I reply as I move myself in front of America. "Relax he just wants to talk with her." "And what makes you think that I would believe you?" "You will just have to trust me I guess." Ryan said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't-" I was cut short by America. "No Maxon, it's fine, I'll go." I pull her to the side, "America, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We can't trust what they say. They might try to harm you, or kill you, and I'm not going to let that happen." The thought of them hurting her makes me shiver. She puts her hands on my shoulders to reassure me. She looks me in the eyes, "Maxon, they went through a lot of trouble to bring us here, I doubt they would just kill us. Don't worry I'll be fine." She turns to the cell door, and Ryan opens it then locks it again as soon as she's through. I stare at the door long after they leave.

We walk back up to the main floor of city hall, and then go up the grand staircase. We stop at a door and enter the presidents' office. "Ah. America come in, have a seat," He gestures towards a couch then looks over some files again. "You may leave now Ryan." "Yes, sir." Ryan turns, and walks out the door. "Now America, how are you dealing with all of this?" He walks towards me, and sits in a chair opposite of me. "What, you mean being kidnapped by rebels, finding out my best friend betrayed us, and being locked up in a cell, despite the fact that I haven't done anything? I would say I'm taking it with a spoonful of sugar." I said, exaggerating my tone to emphasize my point. He chuckles at that, "You're attitude amuses me. We've been watching you for a while, and I want you to know that I have the intention of recruiting you to help us in our fight to restore America." I go to reply that I would never join them but he stops me. "No, don't say anything yet. I know that right now you think of us as the bad guys, but I think in the time to come your opinion will change of us. Your name is America, after all." I can't believe that he would ever think I would join them. After all the terror they've put me through, all the terror they've put Maxon through! They have Marlee locked up like some kind of criminal, for Christ's sake! They may think they know how to run a country, but I doubt they really understand what it takes. "Sir, I can tell you that I would never join the rebels. My name may be America, but all that means is that I will fight with my last breath, to save what and whom I love. You weren't even alive to witness America at its best, or even as a country, I don't understand why you are obsessed with reestablishing it" I get up and walk to the door, "America didn't succeed as a country the first time, what makes you think it will the second time? Something to keep in mind Mr. President." I exit the room, and see Ryan standing across the hall. "Ya, ya back to the cell I know." I stalk off down the hall, leaving Ryan to catch up, before the president could respond.

We round the corner, heading back to the cells. I can hear Maxon pacing, before I see him. "Calm down lover boy, she's back." Maxon looks up, and I can see the worry melt from his face. "Maxon don't worry they didn't do anything." I walk over to him, and his arms fold around me. The anger I was feeling only moments before washes away. Ryan locks the cell door then leaves. "What happened? What did he want to talk to you about?" I can hear the concern in his voice. "Nothing, he was just trying to convince me to join the rebels, to which I told him he would have a better chance of melting Ice in a freezer." "Seriously? He tried to recruit you? Who in there right minds would think that they could even get you to consider it?"

America and I go back to sitting on the bench. Why would the president want America on his side? I mean besides the fact that her name is America, and she has an attitude about. Actually now that I think about it, getting someone who is about to become a royal, someone who has seen how the country is run, to join the rebels would be a great tool to use to persuade people into joining your cause. The president was smart, but I doubt that he realised what it would take to turn America into a rebel. Sure he can persuade a naïve boy to join, but he couldn't even get Marlee to join. America's voice floats into my thoughts, "Hmm, what?" "I asked you what you were thinking about." I kiss her, and I realise just how long it's been since I have. "Nothing, just thinking about what game the president is playing." We go back to sitting in silence, our hands entwined. My thoughts drifting off to how my dad would have handled this situation.


	7. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We sat there talking, even talking to Marlee, until the light filtering in from the tiny window in the corner turned to darkness. There was a light hanging in-between to the two cells, but it provided minimal light. My eyes grew heavy with sleep, "Maxon we have to find a way out of here. I feel like they're planning something big. It's why the kidnapped us, I mean they have never tried before, and now- there must be a reason!" She was right, there had to be a reason as to why we were here. The fact that they managed to kidnap us at all, would send fear through the country. How could they expect us to keep them safe when we were living in the most heavily guarded place in all of Illéa and still managed to be kidnapped? "Maxon, you're the only heir to the throne." "I know. If they kill me there's no more royal bloodline." "They won't kill you though. They won't." America stated. I think she was trying to make herself believe that, but I wasn't so sure anymore. They could easily kill me, and that's that; you can't have a monarchy without a monarch. It would be the first step to restoring the United States. It would be simple to; just one shot and that's it. The thoughts were filling me with dread, "America, we need to get out of here; soon."

We fell asleep, and I dreamed nightmares; Maxon dying, while I'm helplessly standing over his dead body. I woke up with in a sweat, panting. It was still pitch black outside. Maxon was still sleeping. I laid my head back down on his shoulder and fell back into a restless sleep. This time the dream was about Maxon, Marlee, and I escaping these cells and running. I woke up again; Maxon was once again the culprit. Of course instead of dreaming about him dying, this time he rolled on top of me, and woke me up with a kiss. "If we weren't locked in a cell right now I would say this is how I want to wake up every morning." I smile as I kiss him back. "I'm sorry for the gloomy talk last night, but we really do need to get out of here." "I know Maxon I-" "Well, well, look at these two love birds." I look up towards the door of the cell. The kid that waved us in through the gates was staring through the bars. "Will? Will!" I look over at Marlee, and see her frantically get up and run over to Will. This must be her brother. "Marlee not now." Will looks over at her, with an almost pained look in his eye before returning his eyes to us, with his stone cold gaze. "The president wants to have another talk with you. Let's go." I walk over to the door, as he unlocks it. He closes the door behind me just as quickly as it was open, and hastily locks it again. He seems nervous. We start along the same path as yesterday to get the president's office, "Will, you don't have to do this. You could go back with Marlee, we won't punish you just let us go Will." He snorts at this, "Oh ya go back to the caste system, where I will have to either be a farmer or join the army, barely making ends meet? You're a five you know what it's like, to have to choose between starving and not having heat. To always have to be careful with money." He was right; I knew what it was like. "I know what it's like, I've lived it, and yet I still wouldn't consider joining the rebels. There was still poverty in America, Will. People still had to choose, and you think that starting out again poverty won't be there? It will be even more present; the government will have to increase taxes to support itself. America has a bad name, so I doubt that many people will want to lend the U.S. money after they couldn't pay back their last debts. How do you know they will truly restore America? I mean your sister is locked up because she wouldn't join their cause. That doesn't exactly scream land of the free does it?" "It's different! They can't have their location given out and-" "It's your fault she's in there, Will! She wouldn't have told them anything if it weren't for you! Why is she even here anyways? She could have just as easily called and told them the information, but she came out here. Did you tell her you were hurt, scared, that she needed to come and save her little brother? Then the minute she comes you turn your back on her? Her eyes are red and raw from the constant crying, she barely moves, hardly speaks compared to what she used to be like, and that is not my doing; _you_ abandoned her." His shoulders sagged forward as he looked down at the ground. "You don't think I know that. I thought she would join us! And, then when she didn't I thought they would let her go, I mean it's not like she was going to say anything after committing treason, but they didn't. I know okay, I saw her today I know what she's like, but it's too late now." He said, his voice quiet, sounding defeated. "It's never too late." I reply. We walk in silence down the rest of the corridor until arriving at the Presidents door. Will knocks on the door, and it flies open.

Every second away from her felt like days. I just, I had this feeling like something really bad was going to happen. It felt as though my life was hanging by a thread and the rebels were holding a pair of scissors. "Maxon?" I looked over at Marlee "Ya?" She had a serious look on her face as she replied, "I just- I'm getting this feeling like something bad might happen if we don't get out of here soon. I think we need to start coming up with some sort of plan to get out of here. I know you still might hate me, I understand why, but right now we have a common interest and working together would be beneficial." I smile, "Marlee I don't hate you at all, I understand why you did what you did. I agree with you, though, we need to find a way to get out of here and fast." She smiles, "Don't worry I've already looked for cameras, there aren't any. My cell's not bugged either, but you should check yours. I do as she says and turn my cell upside down, but don't find any microphones. "We're good, nothing in here." We get to work on a plan of escape.

I walk into his office, "Did you summon me to turn me against my own fiancé again? Or did you realise how dumb you were to even suggest that in the first place?" I saunter over to the couch, examining the room as I do. Looking for anything I could use as a weapon, or to pick the cell lock. He laughs at my words. "Still the lively one I see. But no America, I decided that I would tell you this out of common courtesy, and give you one last chance." He walks over and starts pouring his coffee, "You see America, I have carefully reviewed and looked over every possible strategy and well," he turns to face me coffee cup in hand, "I've decided that killing Maxon is the best strategy. Nothing personal of course." He sips his coffee and I feel my draw drop in disbelief. "Bu-but you need him to negotiate with the King." He smirks, "I've thought this through. If we kill Maxon, the royal line dies, and we kill off the rest with a stealth operation. Can't have a monarchy without a monarch right?" He takes another sip of coffee and I leap up out of my chair and knock the cup from his hands. _Calm, you need to calm down! Get a hold of yourself,_ I tell myself. I turn and grip the edge of his desk for support, breathing in slowly. "Now see here is where you come in America. I want to start a revolution, but that can be hard to do when people don't trust you. So I am willing to make you one last deal; if you agree to join our cause, even just superficially, I will not kill Maxon." I breathe in and out, thinking of how to respond. I look everywhere for an escape, until my eyes rest on a letter opener sitting in with a jar of pens. _There's no way he could have just overlooked this right?_ "Don't worry I won't make you decide right now, but I won't give you forever either. You have until tonight to make your decision." He calls for Will. "Sir?" "Take Ms. Singer back now, please." I hastily grab the opener and stuff it into my pocket. I head out the door, not saying a word as I pass the President. When we are far enough down the hall Will asks me, "What did he talk to you about?" "He gave me an ultimatum, join his cause or let Maxon die." "Oh. When do you have to tell him you answer?" I sigh, "By tonight." "You know what you said about never being too late?" What was he getting at, "Mm-hmm." "I agree, it's not too late." I stop dead in my tracks "What are you getting at Will?" "SHHH. Not here."

I hear America before I see her, "Will, I'm so glad." "But we can't do it right now, they always expect for you to try and make a break for it when you're in transition. But I'll be back in an hour." _What were they talking about? Is Will going to help us? _As they round the corner America is practically smiling, and Will is looking really nervous. He places America back in our cell, "Maxon, he's going to help us escape, as long as both Marlee and him are free of all charges." "Of course they'll be free of all charges." I turn to Will, "Thank you." "I'll be back in an hour to get you, and Marlee," he turns to face his sister, "I'm sorry, about everything." He quickly walks away. We sit in our cells for what must have been the longest hour of my life. I hear his footsteps around the corner, and stand up with anticipation, America and Marlee doing the same. He runs to the cells unlocking them both quickly, "Come on we have to run." We sprint up to the main floor, bursting out through the doors. It's a miracle that we made it most way through the city before someone spotted us, but I guess it was still relatively early. They sound an alarm and all four of us sprint even harder towards the gates.


	8. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I can see the gates getting closer. I can't believe we're actually going to make it. Then we start to hear laughter, "Did you actually think no one would stop you?" Ryan steps out from the shadows of the gates, "Now I'm not going to get straight to the point. If you forgive me of all charges, and let me come with you, I'll let you go. I don't really see what choice you have though, it's either that or die." "Okay, fine. You'll be absolved of all charges, just go already we're wasting time!" Maxon yells at Ryan. Ryan smiles in response and then turns, running past the gates. "Follow me, we can't use the same route that we took to get here." I don't know if we can trust him, but we have to move and don't have time to debate it, so we follow him, running into the forest at full speed. There is barely a trail and we're slowed by the tall grass, and foliage. "Keep going, I don't think we're in the clear yet." Ryan yells from the front. We trudge forward deeper into the forest. There must have been a path at some point, because all the tree's and branches are cleared, but it clearly hasn't been used in years. "Ryan, where are we going?" Marlee asks, as she steps over a fallen log. Her foot catches and she starts to fall, letting out a small squeak as she does. Ryan's quick to catch her before she can fall "Sorry I should have been more careful," She quickly says as he brings her back to her feet. "There's nothing to be sorry about, can you stand?" Ryan says, while he lets her stand so she can test her foot. Marlee slowly puts weight on her foot. "Aahh, I think I twisted it or something." Will walks over to her at this point, "I'll carry you then, but we have to keep moving or they'll beat us to the palace." "Will, no offense but you're to short to carry her. She's the same height as you, let me do it." Ryan intervenes. Will looks at Ryan, "I can do it, and I don't trust you around my sister." "Will!" Marlee's face goes beet red, Ryan is just trying to be nice!" "Will, now look I'll carry her, we can keep moving at the same pace then." "No I'll-" "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. Ryan carry Marlee, Will deal with it, he's taller it makes more sense. Now we have to keep moving or do you want to them to capture us again?" I yell out. They were wasting so much time debating this. Maxon looks over at me smiles, and mouths "Thank you."

We keep walking Marlee on Ryan's back, in the front, America and I in the middle, with Will scowling in the back, until the light that was filtering in through the leaves started to fade, and the forest was turning grey. "I think we should stop for the night. It's getting dark." I say to Ryan who's still carrying Marlee at this point. Ryan frowns, "I don't know if we made enough time, the way I took us is shorter by a couple hours, but we're slower than I expected." "Well we'll be even slower if we all twist our ankles walking in the dark, and have to hobble the rest of the way. I say we set up camp." Ryan frowns first "Alright fine. But we'll have to be quick tomorrow." We set down in the middle of a clearing. "Did anyone bring any food?" Ryan asks as we settle in. Will pulls some jars of preserved fruit out of his bag. "It's not a lot but enough for the night. It was all I could manage to grab." He starts passing them out, "You might want to save some for breakfast though." He hands out the forks and we dig in to the fruit. "So… Ryan, are you going to tell us why you left the Rebellion?" I ask him. He slowly continues chewing, swallows then begins to answer, "I never wanted to be a part of it. I was born into being a Rebel; I didn't want to be one. I don't even know what made America so special," He pauses to turn to America "I mean the country not you." We all smile and laugh at that, "Anyways, I just figure that we'll never take over the country so why try? The President barely even knows how to run us, how would he ever manage a whole country? Anyways so when I saw you guys escaping I saw my chance, and I took it." He looks down at his jar of fruit, moving what's left around with his fork. "I never realised that you didn't get to choose to be a rebel." Marlee responds. Ryan looks up at her eyes. I nudge America, "Let's let them have their moment." I whisper into her ear. I tap Will on the shoulder, "Just let them be for a while okay?" "But why?" He says, quietly as he scowls at them. "Trust me, you'll understand when you're older." I turn back to America, "Want to go on a walk?" She nods her head and stands up, and takes my hand. I pull a leave out of her hair and she laughs. _God I could never get tired of hearing that_ I think to myself.

"Remember our first date?" Maxon asks me. I burst out into laughter, feeling my face getting red, "Do you mean the one where I called you shallow or where I kneed you in the groin?" "That hurts just thinking about it, but that's when I knew just how amazing you were! No I meant our first real date, where we actually talked, and didn't keep it a secret. When we walked in the garden after the Report. You told me the story of- well I guess it was Aspen the guard; that was when I knew just how amazing you were. When I knew how much I wanted you to feel that way about me." "When I sent for you, earlier in the day before you kissed me for the first time, I think is when I started noticing my feelings for you." He stops walking and cups my face in his hand, kissing me. Starting slow, but then building into a more powerful kiss. A smile builds on my face, "It's nicer being able to kiss you when no ones watching." He laughs at that, "You know if you're going to be the Queen you're going to have to get used to the idea of people seeing us kiss, and just being in the public eye in general." We start walking back towards the rest of the group, I can hear Marlee's laughter, and the crackling of wood. I can smell smoke; they must have started a fire. "I don't suppose there is anyway to just be your wife, without being the queen is there? That way no cameras." He frowns at this, "No I don't suppose there is." I nudge him gently, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get over how uncomfortable the camera's make me." We walk back hand in hand, and I start to see Marlee and Ryan talking and laughing with each other. They definitely like each other. "What'd we miss?" I ask They laugh, "oh nothing!"

We wake up early, and get a fresh start. Marlee's ankle has healed enough to let her walk on it with help when we need to climb over fallen trees. America walks next to me; Will straying in the back, still sulking over Marlee and Ryan. Eventually the sunlight filtering in starts to grow, the trees start to grow thinner. I start to see an opening in the trees, and we rush forward. We break through the line of trees, and the palace walls are looming in the distance. _I can't believe we made it; we beat them here. _With security ramped up it doesn't take long for a guard to spot us, and just like that we are within the confines of the palace again. "Oh Maxon! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you!" My mom hugs me than goes and hugs America, "And you to! I was so worried for both of you, and I'm just so glad you are both alive and safe, and just- oh let me just hug you both!" She embraces us both this time, tears streaming down her cheeks, a big smile on her face. " I thought I had lost both of you, forever!" My father clears his throat, and we break apart from our group hug. He walks over, feeling uncomfortable, as he places a firm hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay son." "Thanks, dad." My mom jumps straight on to avoid an awkward silence, "Maxon it appears you've made some new friends. Now I've already met Marlee of course, but would you mind introducing the other two?" She moves forwards to shake Ryan's hand, "Oh yes! Of course, mother this is Ryan. A rebel who defected and helped us escape-" "Hi nice to meet you" "-and this is Will Marlee's younger brother." "It's a pleasure." She says as she shakes their hands.

We spend the rest of the evening retelling the what happened over and over again; from the photo's in Maxon's room, to Marlee's betrayal and explanation, the president wanting to turn me against the country, Ryan's bargain at the gates, and finally walking through the woods back to the palace. It takes forever for them to get every detail about it down, and by the time we are finished Maxon and I are exhausted. "This is perfect, we know where they live, and plan their attacks! We need to figure out a plan of attack. Maxon let's go." Maxon looks at me, a look Oh god! Is written all over his face, he starts to stand. "No, honey Maxon and America must be exhausted, I think they need to get some rest," she turns to Maxon, "Go and double check you don't have a concussion," She turns back to the king, "Take Ryan with you, he should have ample knowledge of the site. This will give him a way to prove himself, show that he has truly joined Illéa." "Okay, fair enough. Ryan, come with me." The king and Ryan, along with some guards, exit the room. Maxon looks relieved as he heads towards me taking my hand as we walk towards the doctor.


	9. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After we go see the doctors, I walk America to her room. As she opens the door we see her maids all standing there, waiting most likely for her to walk in. "America! Oh we're so glad you're alright!" They rush towards her, and she to them; breaking down crying and hugging and falling to the ground. "I missed you guys!- Oh Lucy no need to go hysterical I'm alright! We're alright!" They fall to the ground in a fit of laughter, smiles, and tears. "What was it like? What happened? What did they do to you?" They chimed. "I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow okay, but it's late and I feel like I haven't a goodnights sleep in decades!" They start to stand up "Alright" Lucy gives her a tight hug "It's just so good to see you!" They start to walk out the door "But we will be hounding you tomorrow for everything that happened!" They shut the door as they leave, and finally America and I are alone. She sighs with relief and jumps back onto the bed. "I am so exhausted I could sleep for years." I walk over and join her, "Nope that simply won't do! I need you to be awake for the wedding; I can't imagine marrying a sleeping beauty." She laughs, "Ugh, the wedding! I had almost forgotten about that." A panic struck my chest, "You don't regret your choice do you? You still want to marry my right?" She turns her head towards me, "It's cute how after all this, you can still be so insecure of my feelings towards you." I look at her eyes, then her lips, and kiss her. I expected it to be a quick kiss, but it grew deeper, more passionate. I cupped her face in my hands, and rolled over on top of her. Her hands running up and down my back, as she wraps her legs around me. I know we have to stop, but I really don't want to. _We're engaged now, it shouldn't matter_, but I know it does. "America -kiss- we need -kiss- we can't-" I break apart from the kiss. "America we can't, not yet at least." She sighs, "I know. But we're engaged now! Shouldn't that at least count for something; I mean it's not like you and I are just going to break off the engagement." I roll back over, lying next to her; then I put my arm around her. "I think that it gives us enough credit to spend the night together." I can feel her smile into my chest as she snuggles into my arms "I'd like that." She curls up into my arms, and we drift off to sleep together.

I wake up to the sun hitting my eyes. I open them, and see Maxon already awake; he must have been watching me sleep. "Good morning beautiful." I close my eyes again, "Can't we sleep in today? Even just a little?" He chuckles, "No. In fact we have much work to do today: moving you into the princess suite, planning our wedding, we have to a pick a date you know! Plus my father will no doubt have me plan an attack on the rebels." A kiss him on the cheek, "How about I start moving rooms, you go and plan warfare with your father, then we meet up for lunch and talk about the wedding?" He smiles devilishly, "I knew there was a reason I chose you, I mean I was going to go with Marlee but you just kept begging and begging." I smirk at him, "Oh I kept begging did I?" "Yes, I seem to remember quite a lot of begging." I playful shove him, he's about to say something when Anne knocks on my door, "Miss you should really get up now. There is lots of planning to do!" Lucy and Mary follow closely behind her as they walk into my room. Maxon gives me a quick peck, "I'll see you at lunch." "Ladies." He says as he nods towards them, and then walks out the door. "So are you going to tell us about the rebel's?" Anne asks "She can tell us while we get her ready, she's going to be late to meet with the Queen if we don't hurry!" Lucy states. They get to work at getting me ready, untangling my hair from not being brushed in days, and such, as I retell the story of what happened; from the photo's to the escape aided by Ryan and Will. "Well it sounds like it was quite an experience." Mary replies once I finish, then she looks at the clock, "Oh you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" She was right. I rushed to the gardens where I was supposed to be meeting her.

My morning was filled with boring planning against the rebels, but we had come close to a concrete decision. One more hour and I can see America, 40 minutes, 30 minutes, 15, 7, "Alright let's break for lunch and come back and really solidify this. If we are going to get the troops here in time for an attack before they get too far away we have to notify the army tonight." _Yes!_ I turn to leave from the room and go meet America, "Maxon could you stay a moment." "Of course sir." I turn back and face my father, "What do you need to talk about?" "I came close to losing you. I thought you were truly gone, and I had time to think about things." I gulp, "What did you think about sir?" "I haven't been the best father I could have been to you over the years, and I am sorry for that. I hope that we can fix any problems in our relationship that may have occurred from that." "Well, I wouldn't say you were the worst father imaginable. I forgive you." My father looks like he is going to come in for a hug, but stops himself and just grasps my shoulder, "Good. Good, glad we could clear that up." He looks down nervously, something I had never seen before. "I have to meet America now." "Oh. Yes, of course you do, you two have many plans to make." I turn and walk out of the room, heading to the kitchen. I pick up the picnic basket and the blanket on the counter, which the chef had prepared for us, and then I walk to meet up with America.

My meeting with the Queen runs longer then expected, and by the time we finish Maxon is waiting outside the door for me. "Mother if you would excuse America, we've made plans for lunch." "Of course sweetie." Maxon clutches my elbow and spins me towards the garden. We sit in the same clearing where Maxon proposed; bringing up bittersweet memories. "Interesting choice after what happened last time we ate here I thought we would be avoiding here at all costs." He smiles at that, "Not even an almost fatal rebel attack could make me forget that the happiness I felt when you said yes. And besides the security is ramped up I doubt a ladybug could get through." I laugh at that, "So we have some things to think about don't we?" He laughs, "Just a few." I sit down, and look inside the basket. I squeal with delight as I see the strawberry tarts, "I have been craving these all day." I take a gigantic bite, and savor it. "Now where should we even start?" I say after I finish it. He laughs, "I would say the food but, I think the date is more important. Besides I bet you could figure out the menu in a day, and at least we know strawberry tarts will be on it." "Alright let's pick a date then!"


	10. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The date was set, America and I would say, "I do" on August 6th this would give enough time for army to defeat the war it had started on the rebels. Despite the fact that most of the rebels were killers, and vicious, it made me sad knowing that there were people there like Ryan, who were born into the rebels. They weren't given a choice, and they didn't know any better. Unfortunately, this was a war, and as much as it pained America to think about, there would be casualties. Father and I would be part of the war as well, as fighter pilots. Most of the fighting would take place on the ground though, we did not have many fighter jets, or people even trained to fly.

It made me nervous with Maxon fighting in the war. It had been a month, and even though I talked to him everyday it was nerve wracking. I had trouble sleeping, and the wedding plans were draining. But slowly and surely we figured out most of the details, and Lucy, Anne, and Mary were busy at work on my dress. It was nothing too flashy, but not completely plain either. With Maxon fighting, we barely get to speak about the wedding. The plans were left pretty much to myself, and the help of Queen Amberly. "Miss! It's Maxon!" My heart skips a beat, before I turn around and see Lucy holding a phone. _No need to be so anxious it's just him on the phone, he's alright._ "My dear," I hear him say as I bring the phone up to my ear. "Maxon! Please tell me you're coming home soon." I try to keep the edge off my voice, but it's still noticeable. "I mean we do have a wedding that we should be planning together and all, or did you get cold feet." He chuckles at that, "No I definitely haven't got cold feet, but I'm sure whatever you pick we'll be great. It's your day after all." "No it's our day, and all the interviews, and appointments are driving me crazy!" "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" I sigh at that, "I hope so." "America, I have to go. Don't worry though I'll be back soon, I promise." I hear the click as he hangs up, then hangs up myself. _He'll be home soon._ I tell myself, as I get ready for bed.

The plane ride home feels longer than it actually is. I spend most of the time thinking about the wedding. What it will actually be like to married to her, and not to mention the wedding night. I won't lie, it was a thought I liked to imagine, but it also made me nervous. "Your Majesty, we are descending for landing, please buckle up." I smile, in an hour I'll be embracing America in my arms, and in 3 weeks I'll watching her walk down the aisle. The car ride feels like an eternity, and as we round the corner into the palace driveway. It's late, really late, but I know I won't be able to wait until morning to see America. I rush up to the third floor, and wait outside the door only a second before quietly opening the door and walking over to her. "America, america. Wake up babe," I say as I nudge her awake. "What- what's wrong?" Her voice is thick with sleep, and she rubs her eyes as her face turns towards me, "MAXON!" She reaches up and wraps me into a hug, pulling me down onto the bed. "I told you I would be home before you knew it." I say as I smile at her. _God she looks beautiful_, her smile was from ear to ear. "I guess you missed me." I say to her. She looks away flicking her hair "I hardly even noticed you were gone? What it's been one two days?" She laughs, and I playfully push her, "No, but you've been gone far too long Maxon." She says right before she kisses me. I don't stay too long, but I'll see her in a couple of hours at breakfast anyways.

**(skip forward three weeks to the wedding day)**

It's finally here, August 6th, my wedding day. Today I will walk down the aisle to Maxon. My dress is an off-white colour with a tulle skirt and a satin, strapless bodice; cinched at my waist, with flowers there. The nerves are building up, everyone will be watching me, will be dissecting every choice I made today. The fact that there are going to be camera's makes me even more nervous, I still haven't gotten used to them following me everywhere, but Maxon will be there too. I think if I can just focus on him everything will end up alright. I have chosen my sister May to be maid of honor, she's young, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Marlee, and Kriss are my bridesmaids. I hear the music start to play, and watch as May, walks down the aisle, then Marlee, then Kriss. Before I know it I am taking my fathers arm, and the doors open, everyone stands up for me. There are so many people here, so many faces I've barely, if ever seen. None of it matters though, because the only person I'm looking at is Maxon. He smiles when he see's me, and my knees go weak. It's a good thing my dad is still walking, or I think I might have forgotten to keep walking. We walk much slower than I wish to walk down the aisle, but finally we reach Maxon, and my dad hands me off, lifting up my veil. He gives me a quick squeeze, "I'm so happy for you sweetie." He whispers into my ear, before he goes and sits down next to mom. Who is all smiles as well. I turn and grab Maxon's arm now, as we face the king, who will be the one to marry us.

Everyone's head turns as America walks in. She is stunning, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I see her nervously look around the room, before finally settling on me, her smile carries through to her eyes. They walk slowly down the aisle, and I can see America trying to walk faster, I almost break into a laughing fit at her impatience. Finally she reaches me, and her father hands her off to me. I'm paying too much attention to listen to the vows my father is reading. She is too radiant to even attempt taking my attention away from her. I slide the ring onto her finger, my hands shaking a little bit. Then she slides the ring onto my finger, her hand surprisingly calm. I say "I do" and she smiles even bigger, then says "I do". "You may now kiss your bride." And I do, we make it an appropriate kiss, but a passion filled one. The room breaks into applause, as America and I are standing hand in hand. They throw flowers at us as we walk down the aisle and out the door, and when we are finally out of everyone's sight I break our walking to kiss her again. "How are you feeling Mrs. Schreave?" "Blissful, elated, ecstatic, delighted. I don't think words can describe how I feel." She leans up and kisses me again, "Well I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." She smiles at that, and we begin walking to the reception space again.


	11. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We walk fast, so we can take a peak before everyone files in. I'm nervous to see if Maxon will like it, we didn't have much time to go over or change any plans. I turn the handle and open the door, "So what do you think?" I ask him. He just stands there not saying a word; _he hates it oh god! _"You hate it don't you?" I look down to the floor, trying to see my shoes through the dress. "No. America," he brings my face up to see his; his eyes are sparkling. "It's wonderful, it's beautiful. Really it is." I smile, and reach up to kiss him. "We should probably go and hide out for a bit, while everyone files in. Get away from the cameras and all," he suggests. "Want to go to the gardens?" I smile, "Of course." We walk to the gardens, his arm around my shoulder, and my arm around his waist.

As we walk around the gardens Maxon brings us over to where he proposed, the space was secluded from the few people walking outside, as well as hidden from the windows. "Care to dance?" He extends his hand towards me. "Won't people wonder where we are? And isn't our dance supposed to be in front of everyone and the cameras?" "I think we still have a few moments before we have to enter, and this can be a secret just like our first, first kiss." I smile and take his hand, "I'd like that." We stand there slowly swaying from side to side, his chin resting on the top of my head, my head fitting into his neck perfectly. These were my favourite moments with Maxon, are secret ones. "We should head back now," he states. I don't argue, I just break from our embrace, and entwine my fingers with his, "Alright," I sigh.

We stop before entering the room, then hearing the words "Now for the first time ever Prince and Princess Schreave!" I smile down at America and she looks up at me with a nervous smile. I push open the doors, and we walk in hand in hand into the middle of dance floor. I was looking all around the room, but not really paying too much attention to any one thing. As we get there America's parents hop onto the stage, "Would everyone join us on the dance floor for the couples first dance." Her mother is all smiles, as is her dad. America and I go back to the way we were standing in the garden, and then her parents start singing. We sway to the music at first, then dance slowly dance around. I fit my face into the crook of her neck and close my eyes. I could live in this moment forever. Her scent is intoxicating, smelling slightly of strawberries and vanilla.

We break apart after a little, as other couples start to join the dance. I'm not going to lie I was excited for dinner; I was starving after skipping lunch because of how nervous I was. All I had managed to eat was a little toast. Plus if I focused on the food, then I would have to be nervous about what came after that, after the wedding, the wedding night. The music picks up, my parents had only sung the first song, as per my request. Maxon and I stay on the dance floor dancing around with other people, until I learn that dancing in heels is a lot of work, and go to grab a drink. Marlee comes over to me squealing, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she says smiling, giving me a tight hug, "Your dress is even better than I imagined! You and Maxon dancing was possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen. You could tell how much you two love each other." She reaches over to grab a drink as well. "Thank you so much! And speaking of dancing I noticed you on the dance floor with the officer-what was his name again- oh! Woodwork! You two seemed to really be having fun." She blushes at this, "He's really cute isn't he? He's really nice guy too!" She looks down at her cup. "Sounds like someone has a crush." I tease, just as Maxon walks up. "Marlee, I hope your enjoying yourself," he says as he gives her a hug. "Oh I think she's enjoying herself." I say, as I give Maxon a hug. A look of confusion crosses his face, "I'll explain later," I say to him as I turn towards Marlee, "Go and talk with him, he's sitting down all alone now!" She hesitates "Go!" I say. "Alright," she says as she walks over to officer Woodwork, a bounce in her step. Maxon puts his arm around my shoulder as we lean against the drink table, "Want to hear something that is going to make you really happy?" I laugh at this, _how could I be any happier? _"Happier than I already am? How is that even possible?" He laughs at that "Simple. Dinner is about to be served." And just like that my whole face lights up again, before I playfully hit him, "Then why are we still standing here?" I pull him towards our table, I can still hear him laughing behind me.


	12. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(America's view) The rest of the reception flew by, we cut the cake, and danced some more, talked with everybody, and then I said my goodbyes to my parents as they left. Then we were finally alone; well we were as alone as possible in a palace. There were still guards, and maids, but as we head up the stairs I notice fewer and fewer maids, even less guards then usual. This just made me even more nervous. I mean Maxon, and I, in a bed… together, doing more than just sleeping. I mean I was ready and all, excited even, but I couldn't help but be a little nervous. _I don't even really know what to do_. What was it going to be like? Magical? Awkward? Horrifying? All three?

(Maxon's view) Every step made me nervous, excited, anxious, because every step was a step closer to our bedroom. I started to feel really anxious, and self-concious. I didn't really know what to do or what to say. _Three more feet… two more feet… one foot._ "Umm, shall we?" I gesture towards the door shyly. "Yes, we shall." She leans opens the door handle, her hand slightly shaking. As worried and awkward as I thought the first bit would be, those shy glances around the room and such, there were none. The second that door closed America and I were kissing each other, _passionately kissing each other_, our hands going to undress one another as we head towards the bed. My hands were struggling on the zipper of her dress, as her hands struggle with the buttons to my shirt. "Why are there so many god damn buttons?" She says as she reaches the second last one. I've started the zipper, "Why is the zipper so god damn long," I say mimicking her. She smirks at me, "think your funny do you?" She says as the last button is undone. I shrug off my shirt, as she steps out of dress. "Oh I think I'm extremely funny." I say as I stare at her. Taking her in, memorizing this moment. "Ya, extremely funny looking!" "Oh is that so?" I say as I take off my pants. We are standing in our underwear, and I take her in my arms again. I lean her onto the bed as we kiss again. My hands unclasp her bra, as her hands play with my boxers. She tugs them off, as I take off hers.

**(The next morning) (Sorry to disappoint anyone that was anticipating smut but it was far too awkward to write considering I've only ever kissed a boy, and same with America and Maxon, like can you imagine the awkwardness about the characters if I were to write in detail what happened?)**

(America's View) I woke up to the sound of Maxon's breathing. I could feel his arms wrapped around me, protectively. I felt warm and safe, as I closed my eyes back up and nestled back into his arms. As I did he wrapped his arms around me tighter, "Morning, Mrs. Schreave." he yawns, "I love saying that." I can feel him smile. "I love hearing you say that." I turn around to face him, and give him a kiss. "Good, get used to it." He replies as he rolls over and kisses me again. Before we could do anything else, someone knocks on the door, "Your majesty, your plane is supposed to leave in 3 hours." "You're leaving! Why?" I say in shock. "No, _we're_ leaving. It's my wedding gift to you. You told my aunt you wanted to visit the ocean sometime. So I planned a little honeymoon there." He started to get up, and make his way towards the shower. "But- but, I haven't even packed!" "Don't worry I got Lucy to do it!" He shuts the door and I hear the shower turn on. I sit up and pull the sheets around me; I see my wedding dress on the floor. I get up and walk around his room, I see the photo's covering the walls, and land on the one of me, right before we were kidnapped. _I wonder when he got this developed? _It looked creased, like it had been in a wallet.I hear the shower shut off, just as I place the photo back. "Finally, you took forever!" I whine teasingly as I walk to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and step in, just standing underneath the hot water for a while. It dawned on me, that I'm not a virgin anymore. I felt sore, _down there._ I think back to last night, it was just as magical as I thought it would be. I quickly shower, and then pull a towel around me and walk out. I realise that I don't have any clothes in his room, but my wedding dress. As I walk out though I see Lucy, Anne, and Mary have already picked out something for me to wear and have laid it out on the bed. I change, with their help. "Where's Maxon?" I ask Mary. "He's downstairs already getting everything ready."

(Maxon's view) I help load some of the suitcases into the car, making sure we have everything packed and ready. I hear America behind me and turn around quick to steal a picture of her on my camera. "Hey!" She says as she puts her hands in front of her face. "The first picture from our honeymoon." I say as I go back to packing things in the car. She hugs me from behind "We're not even on our honeymoon yet!" She exclaims. "Well I don't know about you but I started our honeymoon last night," I wink at her. Her face goes beet red, "Maxon!" She says in a hushed tone. "Sir, everything is ready." "Thank you." I walk America to the car and open the door for her, "Princess America," I bow to my head to her as she walks into the car. "Why thank you," she says as she gets in. I walk around to the other side then get in the car. I put my arm around her, as she leans her head on my shoulder. "I'll never get tired of this," she entwines her hand in mine, "of us." I can feel her smile into my shoulder, as she falls asleep on the drive. "Me, too." I lean my head against hers and nod off myself.

(America's view) The honeymoon was perfect. The ocean was just as I had always dreamed, with white sand and turquoise waters. It was the perfect ending, to the stressful wedding plans, and the cameras. Maxon had told everyone he wanted this to be private so cameras weren't constantly following us, just for me. I know I'd have to get used to being in the public eye constantly, but I'm glad these moments could be private, you know? Just shared between us, something that I could always look back on and nobody else knows what I'm thinking about. This would probably be Maxon and I's only trip that was private. The weather was perfect all week, and the water was warmer than I thought it would be. When it was time to leave I could barely bring myself to climb into the car. I spent the car ride looking out the window, my hand in Maxon's hand. I could tell he was looking at me the whole time, I couldn't see him but I felt his presence. I turned to him, clutched his face and kissed him, "Thank you. Thank you for not kicking me out the first night we met, or when I kneed you, or when you knew there was someone back home, most of all, thank you for giving me time to realize just how much I love you. You are the most perfect person, and I am unbelievably lucky to have you." "I would consider myself the luckier person in the relationship. America, thank you for never being fake or acting differently around me, for giving up your privacy when I know you hate being on camera. Thank you for sticking around even after all of the rebel attacks. Thank you for deciding I was worth it." My smile had been growing as he spoke, and by the time he was done it reached from ear to ear. I didn't say anything I just leaned in and kissed him. "Maxon, I'm glad it was possible." I lean my head on his shoulder and fall asleep as he wraps his arms around me.


End file.
